You Bring It Out In Me
by Bree In Diamonds
Summary: Thirteen's crazy ex will stop at nothing to see that the blossoming romance between Thirteen and Cuddy is short lived, including messing with those Cuddy is closest to, even House.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Bring It Out In Me**

**Pairing: Cuddy x Thirteen**

**Rating: M (to be on the safe side for later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, sorry to say!**

**A/N: This is my first shot at a Cuddy x Thirteen pairing, so be nice! :) And reviews help me update faster, so keep 'em coming! ;-)**

---------------------------------

Lisa Cuddy really didn't know much about Remy Hadley, other than the fact that she was a good doctor…and…well…very beautiful, to say the least. While House was up to his usual tricks with his orientation group, with trying to steal her panties and playing games around the hospital to see which people he should keep or fire, Cuddy saw Thirteen the least out of everyone that tried to get her involved in House's games. It was usually Amber or Taub that approached her. Amber especially. God, Cuddy couldn't stand her! It was a relief when she found out today that House fired her. Cuddy didn't need another doctor with cunning wiliness running around the hospital. Dealing with House was enough for any Dean to deal with. She was especially angry with him when he let Thirteen go. Something had to be done about that. Cuddy's feet took her quickly to the lecture hall just down the hall from the clinic. She was unsure on what made her move so fast, but there was one thing that ran through her head—for some reason, she couldn't handle not seeing Thirteen again. Just today when House wanted his brain biopsy on the punk rocker Jimmy Quidd and brought his four team members in to throw her answer 'no' in her face and make her feel guilty about it, she noticed Thirteen. It was so hard not to. Even though she really wasn't sure on her feelings for Thirteen, she knew that Thirteen being hired here would be a start. Maybe then will she get her thoughts together and come up with an answer for herself. Cuddy never felt strong feelings for anyone before, male _or_ female. The closest she's ever come to experiencing such feelings is back when she was at Michigan and had a crush on House. Even presently, she thought she had feelings for House, but her feelings that were developing out of the blue for Thirteen took over her rational thought process without her say and pushed House out of the way. Just what was it about her anyway that she saw? Thirteen was only twenty-three and fresh out of med school for only about three months now. She was practically half Cuddy's age! So what did a forty-four year old see in someone like her? That was the big question that floated in Cuddy's mind. Maybe it was only her looks. Thirteen had the most amazing shaped eyes, if that made any sense! That's the first thing she noticed about the woman. And then second, her smile…her eye color…her body…That's all she could really go on. After all, Cuddy didn't know about her. House had the files on his team. Cuddy never got a hold of them. She only knew what he told her, which wasn't much. As far as Cuddy knew, Thirteen wasn't seeing anyone, but had quite a life when not working. House said she parties for most of the night. Cuddy didn't know with whom, but now that she thought of it, it did make her kind of jealous. A part of her wanted to be the one she goes out partying or clubbing with after hours. Even though Cuddy never did any of those things, at least not recently, it might be fun doing it with Thirteen. To the younger generation, clubbing was practically a second nature. Once she got to know Thirteen better, she'd have to consider inviting herself sometime.

"Oh, god, get it together, Lisa!" Cuddy scolded herself in a murmur just before she threw the lecture hall door open. If House didn't hire Thirteen, Cuddy would. Either way, she's coming back. Now the trick with House was to not make her sound eager to get Thirteen back, otherwise he'll suspect something and tease her about it until she confesses the truth. That's the last thing House needed to know was his boss having a small girl crush on someone from his orientation group!

House was in the lecture hall alone, sitting on the desk with his hands folded in his lap. Cuddy almost hated to interrupt him while he looked so deep in thought, but he'd just have to get over it.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked, throwing her hands out to the side, trying her hardest not to sound too angry. Somehow, she had a feeling she failed miserably.

House also held his hands out to the side, acting innocent. "You told me to hire Kutner and Taub."

"Because I knew you wouldn't!"

"Oops." The look on his face showed guilt, but he was far from it.

"I can't let you hire two men." Cuddy slowly walked down the coliseum style steps, stepping closer to him.

"Now that is sexist."

"You've already got Foreman," she said, sounding saddened that she brought Foreman back onto his team.

"Is he a dude?"

"Hire a woman, too." Cuddy stepped down the few final steps to reach House.

"Hire two women?"

"You can have the one who gives a crap about people." Now, they were face to face. She hoped that House would get the hint on who she wanted back on his team.

"They both did."

"Right. Hire Thirteen." Cuddy had no choice but to say it. She said it with the least amount of enthusiasm she could come up with. House couldn't see that the only reason Cuddy wanted the young doctor back at the hospital was so that she could be eye candy.

Cuddy took the silence as a positive. Trusting him to do it, she turned around and walked back up the stairs. Suddenly, it dawned on her. He only went along with her request to hire Kutner and Taub so he could get another team member!

"This was your plan all along," she said, feeling she had been tricked yet again by House. She turned to him half way up the stairs was greeted by a smirk. Yep…he conned her again! Cuddy chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well, at least the games are over."

"How long have you known me?"

She should've seen it coming. But it didn't matter. Thirteen would be coming back and it felt like the weight had been lifted off Cuddy's shoulders. Even though House tricked her once more, it all seemed to be made up in the end.

"I'll call her," Cuddy offered before leaving the room.

Before heading back to her office, Cuddy took a detour to the filing office. She was preparing to leave for the day, but had to call Thirteen before heading out. Just her luck, Thirteen would already have had another job lined up and tomorrow would be too late to call her. It had to be now.

Cuddy easily got a hold of her file and took it back to her office, peeking into it on the way. All she knew about Thirteen before opening the file was her name and age. Now, she saw vivid details on her schooling, transcripts, degrees, her parent's names, and even her social security number. Cuddy smiled inside. "I feel like a stalker," she mused to herself. The feeling didn't bother her.

Her heart leapt when there was a mug shot of Thirteen towards the back. It was the picture taken of her for her photo ID badge, only here it was about the size of a 5x7. She was tempted to take the picture out of the folder and keep it for herself.

_Oh, it's just a little crush! I'm allowed_! Cuddy thought to herself when her mind started to scold her for thinking these thoughts. However, crushes could go a mile and lead to so much more, positive or negative. Cuddy suddenly felt down on herself, as if she wasn't good enough for Thirteen. Cuddy's had plenty of dates in the past and not once did she think of herself not good enough for them. Here she was, just merely calling Thirteen to hire her back and she still felt like she wasn't good enough. What's the worst that could happen over the phone? Thirteen could say she was sorry and that she already had something else lined up, or she could be eternally grateful and thank Cuddy until she was blue in the face. Cuddy hoped for door number two, or something remotely close to it.

Cuddy picked up the phone, hands trembling slightly. Her skin suddenly grew hot and tingly and her throat went dry. She was nervous about making a simple phone call! God, Thirteen must be something special if this was all it took for the dean of medicine to shake in her shoes.

Cuddy dialed Thirteen's number slowly, trying hard not to press an incorrect button as she looked back and forth between the phone and the file. Usually she was great with numbers and could memorize a phone number after only looking at it once for two seconds. Not this time.

When the other line started ringing, Cuddy could feel her heart thudding against the walls of her chest. No matter how much she tried to contain herself, she failed miserably. Trying to talk would be the worst. Who knew that putting a simple sentence together, like, "Is this Remy Hadley?" would be so difficult. Cuddy put more syllables in that sentence than necessary and kicked herself mentally when it was Thirteen who answered the phone.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Thirteen questioned, recognizing her voice.

Damn! Too late to hang up now…

Cuddy let a pause flow between them. It was most uncomfortable at her end. Her mind screamed at her to say something, but nothing wanted to roll off her tongue, except for small utters.

"…Is everything okay?" Thirteen asked, most definitely frowning.

"Yes…of course," Cuddy said, finally able to speak. "Um…t-the reason I called, Dr. Hadley, is…" _Damn it Lisa! What's wrong with you?!_ Cuddy was tripping up again."…House has room for one more on the team and I was wondering…if you didn't have anything lined up…you'd want to return."

"But I thought he only had room for three?"

"I bent the rules."

"Did he actually say he wanted me back? I don't want to work there for a day and find out that I'm fired again."

Cuddy shook her head, as if they were speaking face to face. "I won't let that happen, Dr. Hadley."

Thirteen sighed. This time, it was her turn to pause.

"Remy, hon, what's taking so long?" came a female voice from a distance on the other end.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy," Cuddy said, immediately apologizing, but at the same time, wondered who was calling her 'hon' from the next room.

"No, no, it's okay. Yes, I'll come back. Besides, I'd never be able to find a job that good anywhere else."

Cuddy chuckled, but it was mostly made up of air coming from her nose.

"Thank you," Cuddy said, without thinking. She quickly continued before Thirteen could question why she was thanking her. "Come see me in my office tomorrow morning at eight."

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy. I should be the one thanking you."

Cuddy smiled. They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Cuddy was thrilled that Thirteen was coming back, but not knowing the person in the other room was bothering her. She was positive Thirteen had friends, but the voice on that one sounded firm and gentle at the same time. It wasn't a voice friends use towards one another. And when Thirteen said 'she can wait,' it raised some suspicion with Cuddy the more she thought about it. And now that the subject was up, Thirteen did seem odd. Her breathing was a bit hurried. Cuddy couldn't help but wonder what made her that way.

After that, Cuddy left the hospital to go home. The entire time, she thought about Thirteen. It was hard not to. It was safe to say at this point that Lisa Cuddy was officially obsessed. And the sad part was, she didn't feel like this yesterday, or this morning for that matter. It happened when House brought the team into her office this afternoon. Every time her name so much as crossed Cuddy's mind, her heart would flutter.

Cuddy let out a growl of frustration. "I'm straight!" she said aloud, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She was almost sure that Thirteen was also. Even if she wasn't, there's no way she would find a forty-four year old woman attractive, even though Cuddy was most definitely attractive, inside and out.

Cuddy then made up her mind. She would hold in her feelings for the young woman, even if it made her crazy in the end. It's better that Thirteen didn't know her feelings rather than be disgusted that she did.

Cuddy let out a long sigh. Hopefully this crush will dissipate as fast as it came on…

-------------------------------

"You're not really going to go back to work for that jerk, are you? You said so yourself that you were going to quit."

"I changed my mind," Thirteen said, getting out of bed and donning a robe. "I liked working for House."

"Is that where your mind was?" Her lover propped herself up onto her elbows. "You weren't concentrating on me."

Thirteen sighed and brushed her hair with her fingers. "Sorry. I have a lot of things going on." Thirteen paused near the mirror.

"Like what?"

"Like…work. We have to stay one step ahead of House."

Her lover slithered out of bed and walked up behind Thirteen, snaking her arms around her waist from behind and leaning in to kiss her neck. "Does this mean you're not going to have any time for me?"

Thirteen sighed inaudibly. Everything was always about her.

"I liked it better when you thought you were fired," she pouted. "I didn't feel so left out."

Even though Thirteen was unsatisfied in her relationship, Lexi really knew how to please her. She knew exactly where her ticklish spots were and the spots that drove her begging for more. Lexi's aim right now was to get her begging for more. Thirteen's insides burned as Lexi nipped at her neck, taking the skin in between her teeth ever so gently and then kissing the spot lightly afterward. Thirteen arched her neck involuntarily and let out a gentle whimper.

"I knew you wanted me, Remy," Lexi whispered gently into her ear before running the tip of her tongue gently around the edge.

Evidently, two rounds with her wasn't good enough. Even though Lexi was the perfect lover who knew exactly what she was doing in every way possible, Thirteen turned her down. Lexi looked insulted when Thirteen stepped away and told her no.

"What's the problem? We make love for hours every night and you're telling me no. Are you seeing someone else?"

Thirteen drew her brows closer together at this accusation. "No, of course not."

"Because you haven't been into me all night. I was doing most of the work."

Thirteen shook her head and apologized to her lover once more. Evidently, Lexi didn't want to hear it.

"Stop apologizing to me!" she yelled, getting angry. "I can take a hint. If you want to break up, tell me now so I can leave you to whatever the hell it is that's more important than me."

Thirteen's mouth dropped at how quickly her girlfriend's attitude changed. "Lexi, is everything all about sex with you? Why can't we just watch a movie or go somewhere together, or hell, play a freakin' board game for a change?"

A huge frown came to Lexi's face. "Board game? What are you, eight?" She scoffed and hurried to collect her clothes before putting them on, piece by piece.

"If you knew anything about me, you would know that board games are my favorite because of the happiness they brought me as a child being with my mom. But you don't care about me or my interests. You only care about yourself."

Thirteen watched her clothe herself. She had feelings for Lexi, but her self-centeredness and constant need to fulfill her own needs bothered her. They've been going together for six months and every night, it's always the same thing. Lexi would come over to her place and they would jump into bed. In the morning, Lexi would be gone, sometimes before Thirteen woke up, sometimes after. It's as if Thirteen was being taken out of the closet for one thing and being shoved back in there after that one thing was finished. Lexi never wanted to go to the mall or out for a drive. The only place she wanted to go was to a bar to check out other women, even if Thirteen was with her. Thirteen would tell herself that this wasn't a healthy relationship, but never had the courage to break it off…until now. Now, she had a reason. She liked someone else.

"Board games are for kids and I'm sorry Remy, but I'm not into what kids like. I'm into people who want what I want," she said, throwing her jean jacket on.

"As am I," Thirteen countered.

Lexi wrestled with her long platinum blonde hair and threw it up in a messy bun, never missing the opportunity to scowl at Thirteen. "You're only breaking up with me because you have a thing for your boss."

"I never said anything about breaking up with you, Lexi. You're the one calling me a kid and rushing out of here to find someone to lay you for the rest of the night!" Thirteen said, louder than expected. She was actually defending herself in a relationship she wanted to see die. "I was happy with what we had, but I'm sorry if I don't like around the clock sex like you do! Other things run my life!"

"What, other things like the great Lisa Cuddy?!" Lexi yelled, stepping closer.

"I never said that!" Thirteen grew defensive.

"You don't have to say it, Remy; it's written all over your face! For the first four months we were together, I know you made love to me and only me. Now, the only reason you've been sleeping with me ever since you started working at your stupid job two months ago was so that you could see her face and picture her moaning your name instead of me! Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice your eyes always being closed or wanting to do it in the dark?"

"You know what, just get out of my house," Thirteen said, sounding surprisingly calm for someone who was the brunt of a huge accusation. "Go to a bar and find someone who will fill my shoes, because I don't want to hear this anymore."

Lexi looked insulted by that. She stuck her hands to her hips. "Someone that will fill your shoes?"

"Don't act so surprised. You do it all the time when you don't get what you want out of me. Now shouldn't be any different. Since you're so sure that I have a crush on my boss, why would you even want to stay with me?"

"Because I love you!" Lexi said, a little louder than she was shooting for. "And no I don't run to someone after I leave here, lack of sex or not."

"I saw you," Thirteen said, voice breaking up. Her eyes could no longer stay connected to Lexi's. She either looked past her or stared at the ground. "I followed you one morning to see where you go. You went to your ex girlfriend's house."

Lexi's eyes were wide. "I did not!"

Thirteen sighed, followed by a nod. "You did. Denying it won't change anything. It's still over."

Lexi was hurt. Nothing she could say would change Thirteen's mind.

"So now you _are_ saying you want to break up with me," she said. It was her turn for the cracked voice. She immediately brushed a tear away from her eye. Her eyes begged Thirteen to change her mind. "Are you just saying this because of your boss?"

"I'm saying it because you broke my heart, Lexi," Thirteen said. "You broke it one too many times and I can't handle it anymore. I've tolerated your self-centeredness for the past six months, but seeing you with your ex was the final straw."

"Remy, come on, that's not why you're breaking up with me. You'll never stand a chance with the stupid bitch!" Lexi threw her arms out. She tried so hard to get through to Thirteen. "No one could ever love you like I do!"

"If you loved me, you would never have lied to me about your ex. And Cuddy has nothing to do with my decision."

Lexi shook her head with disgust. "You're lecturing me about lying and you just did it to me. Fucking hypocrite," she spat and left Thirteen's apartment, slamming the door behind her. Thirteen cringed a head of time, knowing the door would slam.

She did want to break up with Lexi for a while now, but didn't have the heart until she had a firm reason to, other than the fact that the only time she ever wanted to be around her was when she wanted sex. Even if her crush on Cuddy was a lost cause, at least it was healthier than what Lexi put her through emotionally.

Thirteen brushed a tear from her eye, but it was useless to try to keep up, for more followed. Her heart weighted a ton. Instead of going back into the bedroom, she planned to sleep on the couch. It was too painful to sleep in her bed. Lexi was wonderful until she started the orientation at Princeton-Plainsboro. She actually gave a damn about Thirteen's interests and wellbeing. That was entire four months worth of love, tears, comfort, and friendship. It started falling apart on Thirteen's end when she met Cuddy. She stopped paying attention to Lexi the way she used to and that's when Lexi became all about herself. She pushed their relationship by giving her all the sex she could ask for, because Lexi figured that's what she was missing. It didn't take Thirteen long to realize that it wasn't Lexi's fault at all. Lexi was only reacting the way any true and honest girlfriend would act. She wanted to save their relationship by giving Thirteen her all. When all became too much, Lexi needed a change of scenery, so she went to her ex girlfriend's house to get away.

Thirteen laid her head down on the velvet red couch pillow and pulled the fleece blanket up to her chin. A shiver coursed through her body, but not because she was cold, but because the truth was now becoming painfully real. She hurt Lexi, all because of something that would never happen in a trillion years. And to make matters worse…she had to see Cuddy in the morning.

---------------------------------

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Let me know! :-D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! They are greatly appreciated! ;) Hope you all enjoy!!**

------------------------------------

The time was almost nine and Thirteen was just now dashing through the doors of Princeton-Plainsboro. She had overslept, due to not getting to sleep until around five in the morning and her alarm clock wasn't out in the living room to wake her. Her mind kept racing, not allowing her any sleep.

_Great…now I'm going to be fired…again_, Thirteen berated herself for the millionth time. She also scolded herself for not thinking about the possibility of oversleeping. She's always had the ability to wake up at the time she wanted to without the use of an alarm clock. She hated that this was the only time her ability ever let her down! Working for House would be the best job anyone could have, even if he is a complete jerk more than half the time. However, this was more about Cuddy. What would she think of her now? Cuddy's fairly strict when it comes to the attendance policy. Cameron told her about how Cuddy practically shot her head off for being a half hour late one time for clinic duty. This made Thirteen even more nervous. What if Cuddy was in a mood or something? What if House got to her before she could and already poked and prodded her for the day? Maybe House wasn't even here yet, because of it being early. Thirteen hoped it would be that. She knew from experience that House showed up whenever he felt like it and that was usually later in the morning. Cuddy, however, is always there before everyone else and leaves after everyone does. Thirteen admired that in her. She was dedicated to her job. Probably so dedicated that when she does someone a favor and they don't show up on time, she'll take back the offer without thought!

_Oh god, I'm so screwed!_

**45 Minutes Ago**

Cuddy sat behind her desk, chin resting on her palm as she glanced up towards the clock. It was already fifteen after eight. Where was Dr. Hadley? Did she change her mind? Did she notice something in her voice last night on the phone when she called? Did whoever was in the next room prevent her from coming? There were so many things that ran through her mind and none of them were positive. She also wondered if something bad might have happened to her on the way and felt the urge to pop into the lounge and catch the morning news to see if there was an accident on the freeway or something.

Cuddy glanced at her cell phone laying idly on her desk, beside the report for the budget committee she had to get done by noon and give a ten-minute speech to some head honcho and his goons that managed their finances on why it was important to get a second MRI scanner in radiology. Somehow, the phone call to Dr. Hadley seemed much more important to her right now.

Cuddy picked up the phone and dialed Thirteen's number. Once again, she had to keep glancing at the number in the file to be sure she got it right.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Finally, Thirteen's voicemail greeting came on. Cuddy hung up without leaving a message. She should've left one expressing her concern, but didn't think about it until she was in the process of flipping the phone shut. With a heavy sigh, Cuddy put down her phone and picked up a nearby pen, attempting to write her speech. Since this was her idea to write one, for she really wanted to get another scanner in radiology, the speech should come natural to her. It would if she didn't have Thirteen on her mind.

She continuously glanced to her office door to peek out into the clinic. Every time she saw a shadow of some kind, she would look up, thinking it was Thirteen.

"Oh Lisa, you have to get it together!" Cuddy scolded herself aloud and forced herself to focus on the speech in front of her. "Dear committee members…no…" She scratched out the word 'dear' and scratched in 'fellow.' "Fellow committee members…it has come to my attention that…" She tapped the paper with the tip of her pen, "…that…Damn!"

It was no use. She couldn't do it. At eight-twenty, she picked up her phone again to call Thirteen. Cuddy had to wonder if she told her to come at nine o'clock instead of eight o'clock. Usually she doesn't slip up like that, but who knows what mistakes she would make around Thirteen! She was already doing a crappy job on her speech for the committee…what next?

The next forty-five minutes went by vastly slow for Cuddy. She had called Thirteen three times and gave up. She even left a voicemail on the last try, knowing it was futile. She was tempted to drive over to Thirteen's apartment and find her herself.

Just then, Cuddy was paged to the clinic. They didn't say why, but it sounded urgent. Good…maybe it'll get her mind off Thirteen! Cuddy, who was on the second floor, took the stairs down to the first, different thoughts running through her head. She clearly wasn't paying attention when she rounded the corner after coming down to the first floor, for she ran straight into someone who was coming around the corner twice as fast. Their bodies slammed together so hard that Cuddy almost lost her balance. When she saw who she almost ran over, she immediately blanched, the color draining from her face in the next second as Thirteen stopped herself from toppling over. She also looked scared that she bumped into Cuddy.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, Dr. Cuddy," she said, feeling foolish and embarrassed at the same time. How ironic that she run into the very person she wanted to woo now for the past couple months. "Are you okay?"

Her tone was hurried and she could feel her cheeks burning.

Cuddy looked twice as embarrassed to run into her, but played it out differently. "I'm fine, Dr. Hadley," she said, voice stern, like it was Thirteen's fault the two collided. She collected herself and secured her folders to her chest. Her eyes were harsh. "I tried calling you and I shouldn't have had to do that. Why are you late?"

Thirteen's eyes were still wide. Now they were wide for the reason that she didn't expect Cuddy to sound so harsh towards her. No idea why not. She's over an hour late, it's only right that the Dean of Medicine be furious with her, especially if she's doing her a favor by rehiring her! "I'm sorry, it was an accident. Something happened last night. I know that's not a good enough excuse—"

"Wait in my office," Cuddy said, appearing not to be moved or care about what Thirteen's reason was for not showing up on time, when in reality, for the past hour, she's been on the edge of her seat. Her written proposal for the MRI scanner was practically nonexistent because her mind was somewhere else. Seeing Thirteen in front of her took the weight right off her shoulders, but a part of her was also angry and she had no idea why.

Thirteen was worried. Cuddy didn't tell her to leave the hospital, which was a good thing. It means she wasn't fired, unless she wanted to lecture her and then fire her, but what's the point? Instead of saying anything, Thirteen did as she was told and went to Cuddy's office to wait for her. She took a seat in front of Cuddy's desk. Her hands started trembling. It's like being called into the principal's office on the first day of school! Somehow, Thirteen wished it was like that instead of being called into the dean of medicine's office. Even though it was only Cuddy, this felt very intimidating. For what she understood, Cuddy thought of her as just another employee. There's no way she could share her feelings and if Thirteen went on assuming that, she's the one that's going to get hurt here, not Cuddy.

Just then, the office door opened and Cuddy came in, carrying an open folder. Thirteen stiffened up.

"Dr. Hadley, I specifically said eight o'clock, did I not?" Cuddy asked. This was her subtle way of reassuring herself that she got her own time right and didn't say nine o'clock.

Thirteen wanted to sprout out a bunch of gibberish and speak until she was blue in the face on why she was late, but held her tongue. Cuddy doesn't care. She was much too busy to care.

Thirteen willed herself not to be taken back by Cuddy's beauty. Her eyes seemed bluer today than usual and her hair was in tighter curls. Thirteen liked her hair like that, although when it was up in a ponytail was very nice also.

"Yes, you did, Dr. Cuddy," she said, having to use a lot of willpower not to stutter, especially knowing the fact that Cuddy wouldn't stop staring straight into her eyes without moving or so much as blinking! It was very hard to keep eye contact and stay still in the chair. Just how long has her leg been shaking anyway? "And I apologize again for it."

"May I ask why you decided to show up late for a job that is practically being handed to you?" Was that sarcasm in her voice? "Does it have anything to do with the person that was in your apartment last night?"

Cuddy probably shouldn't be asking these questions. She half expected to get a comment back with Thirteen saying exactly that, but she didn't. Instead, she got back a reasonable answer.

"Kind of," Thirteen said, dropping her eyes to the floor beneath her. "We got into a fight and I couldn't sleep."

"You…got into a fight…" Cuddy stated slowly as if it was an unheard of thing. "Sister? Cousin?"

"Girlfriend," Thirteen said quickly and looked up to see Cuddy's eyes widening a few centimeters. "For about six months, although I guess she prefers to be called my ex now. I overslept because by the time I got to sleep, it was past five this morning. I'm sorry," she apologized again. Maybe now that Cuddy knew the full story, she would go easy on her. But that's not what was bothering Thirteen. She just told Cuddy, someone she barely knew, that she had a girlfriend. Judging by the shocked expression on Cuddy's face, that piece of information bothered her.

"I don't see what my sexuality has to do with me getting the job," Thirteen said immediately, figuring that's what was going to come next.

"I didn't say it had anything to do with it, Dr. Hadley." She handed her an open folder and told her to sign the forms.

Cuddy's heart sped up in her chest as Thirteen read over the documents and signed them at the end. It took a lot not to confess her undying love to her. In fact, the entire time Thirteen was in her office she had to put on a false mood so Thirteen wouldn't suspect anything. Now that Thirteen was either a lesbian or bisexual, it was such good news on her part!

"House is waiting for you with a case," Cuddy said, taking the folders back.

"Thank you," Thirteen said, coming to a stand, trembling unnoticeably. Instead of leaving right away, she stood still. "Um…I hope you don't think this is too forward and it's probably against the rules anyway, but did you want to go for a drink sometime?"

It took a lot for Thirteen to say that. She tried to make her tone normal, which of course ended in it sounding as if she were nervous and scared.

Cuddy chuckled. "Are you hitting on me, Dr. Hadley?"

Thirteen's eyes widened instantly. She quickly defended herself. "N-no, no of course not! I just…I just wanted us to get to know one another…you know…for employer/employee purposes."

Cuddy tried not to flush, but it happened anyway. Thirteen was asking her out! That's the very thing she wanted to happen, so why isn't she going for it?! Instead, a small smile formed on her face. Was it a sympathetic smile?

"I'm sorry, I can't…I have to fly to Boston this afternoon for a speech I have to give tomorrow and I won't be back for two days. If I want to kiss ass with a new MRI scanner, I have to spare the expense."

Thirteen was disappointed and it showed. "Maybe when you get back," she said. When she received a nod from Cuddy, she turned around and left the office without another word.

Cuddy watched her leave and kicked herself mentally for letting her go. Thirteen was practically throwing herself at her and she didn't so much as flinch! For the time being, it was probably better this way, for she still hasn't done much for a ten-minute speech and time was running out. Cuddy prepared to do some now and the rest when she was on the plane. Hopefully a muse would grant her its presence, because what she needed right now was some big time inspiration! She sat back at her desk and prepared to get back to work.

Did Cuddy seem interested? Or was she just being nice? Thirteen had to wonder. She thought hard up until she reached the fourth floor diagnostics by elevator and got off to see House and his new team in the office. She took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes were on her.

"Oh great, look who's back," House said, expressing his usual sarcasm. "Did you really miss us that much that you had to take Cuddy up on her offer?"

"I like the job," Thirteen said and join Kutner and Taub at the table. "And plus, it was your offer, not hers."

"It's great to have you back," Taub said from the head of the table and resulted in a smile from Thirteen.

"Okay, can we have a welcome back party later? Let's focus on this kid." He scribbled the word 'lymphangitis' on the board. "What does this mean? Thirteen?"

"Uh…inflammation of the lymphatic vessels as a result of a bacteria infection," she said simply. "Why are you giving us a vocabulary test?"

"I just wanted to see if you knew as much as you think you did. Congrats, you passed," he said, flashing his usual smirk across the room. "How about…lymphadenopathy?"

"Do you have a point in this or are you just throwing out random diagnoses to get me going?"

"His patient has a disorder of the lymphatic system. We were in the middle of tossing out ideas when you came in," Kutner informed.

Thirteen grabbed a folder and opened it. Little did she know it, but House's eyes were on her the entire time, as if trying to read her. Something was up with her.

"Fifteen year old female with swollen lymph nodes in the neck and armpit, most likely caused by a bacterial or viral infection. Sounds like lymphadenopathy to me. Do we know if it's cancerous? Did anyone check if the infection was painful?"

"Interesting…" House said, biting his lower lip and staring at Thirteen as if in deep concentration.

"What?" Thirteen asked, meeting his stare.

"You're glowing…Now that could be because you're back here…or…your personal life has a little romance in it."

"The patient has a throat infection. It being cancerous is unknown at this time. We still need to run more tests," Foreman said, not waiting for Thirteen to answer House. This was Foreman's subtle way of telling House that there were more important things at hand than Thirteen's personal life.

"Tuberculosis?" Kutner piped up.

Foreman shook his head. "No."

"We'll know more if this is cancerous after the tests come back. If it's lymphangitis, we're going to need to take some blood samples," Taub added.

Then, the four looked up at House, who was still staring at Thirteen, as if he wanted to pounce on her. His stupid, silly grin made Thirteen recoil a bit. He only smirked like that when he knew something he shouldn't know…and the only thing he shouldn't know right now was Thirteen's crush on Cuddy. Did he know about that?

"Run the tests," he said, speaking to everyone, but still kept a firm stare on Thirteen.

The three left. Thirteen was the last out the door, but before she could leave, House called her.

"I know," he said when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Know what?" Thirteen asked, putting on a smile of her own and beating him at his own game. House narrowed his eyes. Thirteen left after that, laughing to herself. If House didn't know about her crush on Cuddy, he'd know soon enough. He makes it a point to know everything about everything, subtly or not. Thirteen had to sort this out before he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy arrived in Boston late that night instead of earlier in the afternoon as she planned. Her flight was delayed, throwing her off balance. In what would normally take a forty-five minute flight, it took well over three hours. She may as well have driven to Boston! On the bright side, she was able to come up with somewhat of a half way decent speech for the committee. She got to her hotel room at the Sheraton just off the airport. To her surprise, it wasn't the room she booked. Instead of getting a room with a king-sized bed, a bar, and a bathroom with a tub, she got a room with double beds, no bar, a kitchen, and a bathroom with only a shower. On the plus side, there was a Jacuzzi just off from the kitchen. That changed her mind about going to the front desk and complaining. She was only there for one night, what's the sense in being crabby?

Cuddy set her garment bag and suitcase on one of the beds and then went to the window to draw the blinds. It didn't matter, because it was dark outside, but the streetlights pouring in were a nice touch. She flipped the lights on and then flopped down in a seated position at the end of the bed with a sigh. What she really needed right now was a drink and considered going downstairs to the bar, seeing as though she got ripped off with not getting one in the room! Not that she planned to drink herself into oblivion. Cuddy did have more dignity than that. It was there in case she needed it. Not to mention it didn't cost anything if it was right across the room.

Cuddy let out a longer sigh than before. Suddenly, she wished she was back at her hospital, in her office. It didn't take her long to realize that she was homesick because of Thirteen. A drink with her right now would be so much better than being stuck in a hotel room miles away from home. This is only the second time Cuddy has ever left the state alone for business reasons. Usually someone would be accompanying her, but because the project of hers was solo, she didn't have anyone to join her. Cuddy leaned back, holding herself up with her hands, thinking about what to do next. It was only six-thirty and way too early to go to bed. She could occupy herself well by staying on the phone with the hospital and getting updates from everyone. That's if she chose to bother her employees to soothe her boredom. House would be like that, not Cuddy.

Just then, Cuddy's cell phone rang. Speak of the devil…it was House. Cuddy may be bored, but she's not _that_ bored!

"What do you want, House?" That was her greeting the second she flipped the phone open. She didn't sound too happy at all, although it was nice to be in touch with someone from home.

"Well, it's nice to hear from you, too. How's Boston? I heard they're supposed to have a hurricane. Maybe you'll get whisked away and I can be Dean of Medicine."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "There are no hurricanes here, House, and you would never have my job."

"Pity. Things would go much smoother if I took over."

"The hospital would burn down if you took over!"

"You're bored out there, aren't you? You're actually responding without telling me to shut up."

It was true. Usually by now she would have told him to shut up and get to the point without wasting her time. Cuddy sighed. "What do you want?"

"How are things at Motel 6? I assume this expense came out of your pocket."

"It's the Sheraton and the hospital took care of it."

"Of course they did. No way would you splurge that much knowing your job was on the line."

"House!" Cuddy yelled, but kept her voice indoor.

"It's actually quite fun in here. Makes me feel…extra special sitting behind your desk."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "How did you get into my office? It was locked."

"You have at least five keys hidden around the perimeter of your home, so I figured you would do the same around your office."

"I don't have keys hidden around my office, House," she muttered. He never stops.

"Well you coulda told me that three hours ago so I wouldn't waste my time looking! But thanks to Foreman and his gang skills, I was able to get in. You have some interesting stuff in here. Luckily for me, you can't stop me as I'm currently going through file after file in the filing cabinet."

Cuddy chewed angrily at her bottom lip. He was always trying to get her going! Now, he was probably trying to get Foreman in trouble by saying he broke into her office. He knew she would confront him and possibly condemn him. House wanted Foreman gone, so it wouldn't surprise her if that's where this was going. House probably wasn't even in her office at all!

"I don't believe you're in there," she said. It was a foolish thing to say. There's a nine to ten shot he was in there and doing just what he says he's doing. It was wrong to challenge him.

"Oh don't you, my charming loved one?" House said, voice shooting up a notch in tone and had plenty of joyful sarcasm to go around. "I have to learn more about you if I want to take over."

"You're _not_ taking over my job, and I want you to prove that you're in my office. What was on my desk before you started to 'take over?'" she challenged.

It was the file on Thirteen that she had neatly on top of her other reports and folders. She specifically remembered it being there before locking up.

"Why do I need to prove anything?"

"If you want me to believe you, you need to prove it," Cuddy said simply, beginning to think that he only said this to get her going.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm appalled that it would even come as a thought in your mind that I would lie to you. Oh, and the folder on top was of Thirteen."

Cuddy's heart leapt.

"Am I right?" There was gleam in his voice. She swore she could see him grinning like a fool over the phone. "Boy, that was fun! Let's do it again!" He sounded like a gloating boy who had just beat the toughest kid on the block at some competing game.

"You knew I was calling her this morning. Her folder had to have been still there." Cuddy tried to cover up her tracks.

"No, not you, Cuddy. You're so meticulous that everything has to end up in the proper spot when you're done with it, especially if you're leaving town. There should be nothing on your desk, but yet, there is, and the file on top is Thirteen's from the filing room. And what a surprise…her picture is the first thing you see when opened. Usually, it's the last in any file. And since you have no reason to know what she looks like…"

"House, what are you getting at?" Cuddy was worried that he had somehow discovered her feelings for Thirteen.

"I'm saying that my sweet little boss has a girl crush on someone from my team."

Now, Cuddy was worried. How could he know that?! Maybe it was just his way of trying to bring it out of her. She had to deny it…

"What?" she asked, sounding disgusted. "House, I can't believe that you—"

"It also came straight from the horse's mouth. If Thirteen could have feelings for you, I assumed you had feelings for her."

"Well, I don't," she lied. "When did she say this?"

"Oh…not too long after you left. I finally pounded it out of her. It didn't take long to put two and two together after she talked about having a fight with her 'girlfriend' last night."

"So she had a girlfriend, big deal, House. Her sexuality is none of my business."

"And since that didn't deter you a single bit, not even with a small pause, I'm guessing you already knew she had a girlfriend."

"It's why she was late this morning, okay?" Cuddy said with defeat. "Yes, I already knew, but that doesn't mean anything!"

House paused, and then it sounded as if he were whining over the phone. "Oh come on Cuddy, stop lying to me! Stop lying to yourself! Thirteen makes your heart flutter. We both know it."

There was something inside Cuddy that didn't want anyone else to know about her crush on Thirteen. It was a self-preservation thing. Probably an ego thing also. Thirteen did mean a lot to her, even though she really didn't know her. It's the feeling a fan has on an actor or actress. They love them, but not because of who they really are, but because how they act. Cuddy didn't know anything about Thirteen, only what she read in the files and her performance around the hospital. It's like Thirteen was an actress and Cuddy was a fan. She couldn't tell House the truth, even if she ever sorted out the feelings herself.

"Would you so happen to be the girlfriend she was talking about?" House added.

"House, if you don't stop bothering me, you're fired."

"Ooh, hostile. That means the answer is a yes. I can't _wait_ to tell everyone!"

"Good night, House," she said and flipped her phone closed before he could say anything else.

Go figure that House would know something before it happens. Thirteen wouldn't go off and say something to him…would she? She wasn't conditioned to know when House was full of shit. He could merely come up to her with an "I know," or something similar and there she goes, spilling her guts. Or maybe she didn't say anything and House had no choice but to try to get it out of Cuddy. She hoped it came down to that. She didn't want House knowing about her and Thirteen before she knew!

Her phone was still clenched in her hand when she looked down at it. Maybe she should call her and ask about what happened. Maybe House is setting the both of them up. There was only one way to find out. She flipped her phone open again to dial the number she finally learned from memory, but when she got to the fourth digit, the door was knocked on. She set the phone down and got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" she asked, halfway to the door.

There was no answer. Instead of looking in the peephole, which is something Cuddy, or anyone, would do automatically, she opened the door. Her eyes immediately went wide with what she saw. There she was…the familiar perfect face and body…standing just feet away from her.

"Dr. Hadley, what are you doing here?" She tried not to sound too surprised, but failed miserably. Shock was all that filled her voice.

Thirteen exposed a paper bag that was heavy with contents. "Something told me you could use a drink."

A small frown came to Cuddy's face. "And you came all this way to give me something that I could've very easily have gotten downstairs?"

Thirteen never lost the small smile on her face. "I owed you a drink, so here I am."

Cuddy took the paper bag filled with liquor. Knowing Thirteen, she purchased all heavy liquor. She did appear to be the party girl type.

"This could've easily waited until I got back in two days," Cuddy said dryly.

Words couldn't describe how thrilled she was to see Thirteen four feet away from her. It sure beat two hundred and sixty miles! But she sure as hell wasn't acting like she was thrilled! Lucky for her, Thirteen's feelings weren't easily hurt. They would be, for Cuddy didn't sound as if she were joking. She sounded appalled and bothered.

"I figured you could use the company. House said you don't get away too often by yourself."

Cuddy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Figures House would be involved in this. You didn't tell him about…"

"About what?" Thirteen asked, still outside the door.

Cuddy realized she didn't invite her in yet and waved her in.

"About your 'thing' for me," Cuddy said in a hushed, but firm tone as she shut the door behind her. She spoke as if House was right outside her door as well.

Cuddy wasn't subtle with telling Thirteen about her crush on her. She took the word 'assume' to a whole new level. It was never said by anyone other than House that Thirteen had a thing for Cuddy and House was always full of shit. He couldn't be trusted in this area. There was no other evidence that supported the fact that Thirteen had a crush on Cuddy, other than her asking her out for a drink and, the big one, which was showing up on her business trip. Still, did that qualify for the definition of having a crush on someone?

"Thing?" Thirteen questioned, heavily frowning.

"This is a one-sided crush, Dr. Hadley. I'm sorry, but I can't reciprocate. I can't be what you want."  
Thirteen followed her to the bureau, where she set the bag down. "How do you know what I want?" Her voice was strong and stern. Cuddy came out with this so fast, as if she had hours to think of what to say in case her employee flew down to Boston to show up at her hotel room.

"I know you want me," Cuddy said bluntly as she turned back around to face Thirteen. "I think it's easy to determine that by the way you flew here. You wouldn't do that for the hell of it."

"You're right…I wouldn't do that for the hell of it. I must want you. And if you weren't so scared, you'd fess up also."

If Cuddy was being direct, Thirteen would have a go at it also.

The tension in the room was great, and getting heavier with each passing second. Whether Thirteen was joshing her or trying to get something out of her, Cuddy never responded with what Thirteen wanted to hear. Cuddy would continue to contradict her own feelings probably up until the point where Thirteen cussed her out and left the room. Either that or she'd be leaving in tears, feeling down about herself that she did all this work for nothing. Just thinking about that made Cuddy's heart melt. She didn't want to hurt Thirteen like that. No one has ever gone out of their way to fly somewhere to be with her. It was the sweetest gesture, but Cuddy forced herself not to be moved by it.

Cuddy scoffed. "I never said I wanted you, Dr. Hadley."

"Then why can't you look into my eyes. Look into my eyes and tell me that." Thirteen was growing weak. Her voice cracked slightly.

Cuddy didn't realize she wasn't making eye contact when she spoke to Thirteen. It was hard to look into her eyes.

"You were hesitant on the phone with me last night to call me in for this morning. You called me three times this morning, and like you said…what administrator would call even once? If you're not there, you don't get the job, is that right?"

Cuddy was speechless. She was completely right. For a job of that caliber, if you don't show up on time, you don't get the job, simple as that.

"So you were late to test my patience?"

"No, I was honest with why I was late. At least I'm not afraid to confess what I feel. I have a room downstairs. I guess you're better off drinking by yourself."

Cuddy didn't realize it, but there was no smile on Thirteen's face anymore. It was wiped off shortly after she told her to look into her eyes, which failed miserably. Cuddy's heart tightened. No one she knew that liked her, or someone even married to her would never surprise her on a business trip. Not even a sibling would do that! Thirteen was either a very nice person, or liked her in a way no one could begin to comprehend. Cuddy knew she would be foolish to let someone like this leave her room. She helplessly watched as Thirteen spun around and walked towards the door. If she didn't say something now, she'd miss her chance.

"D-Dr. Hadley…"

Thirteen, who had her hand on the doorknob, looked over her shoulder, back at Cuddy. There was definite hurt displayed across her beautiful face.

"You…don't have to leave."

Cuddy still couldn't bring herself to audibly admit feelings for Thirteen. So far, it was just her mind and body that knew of her feelings. Never did she say them aloud and saying them aloud to the very someone before admitting it anywhere else was hard. Thirteen obviously had time to talk about her feelings and was prepared for this. Cuddy was scared. She's never been in love with a woman before, and if she was, she didn't go into it blindly.

"I think I should, Dr. Cuddy. You're not ready. It was stupid of me to come."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, it wasn't stupid. I don't want you to leave thinking I'm not interested…because…because I am. Well…yeah…" Cuddy felt embarrassed and it showed. She couldn't stay still. Her hands went from being locked behind her back to the front. She was never this scared, not even when she had to give her first speech back at Michigan in front of hundreds of people in a large auditorium. This didn't even compare to it at all! The speech never turned Cuddy's limbs to jelly. One look at Thirteen and Cuddy couldn't feel her legs.

"I understand. It was rude of me to drop in like this and expect you to say something you don't mean. I'm sorry."

Cuddy's voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't stop Thirteen from leaving. She finally found her voice when the door was long shut and Thirteen was gone.

"Dammit!" she cussed and slammed her fist lightly on the top of the bureau beside the bag of liquor. Why the hell couldn't she just be brave enough to tell Thirteen what she felt?! It's not like she would get shot down! Who cares what other people would think. When you're in love, you don't think about that. Or at least you shouldn't!

Maybe a drink would loosen her up. No…she had to be in the right mind when thinking about all this. She couldn't cheat. There was nothing more she wanted right now than to spend time with Thirteen. She said she was staying in this hotel. Maybe she could find her.

Cuddy sat on the edge of the bed again and stared at the floor. This became a popular stance when it came to thinking. She's been doing a lot of that lately. On the up side, at least she could feel her limbs again.

Cuddy needed something to get her mind off Thirteen. She thought of taking a bath, but had no tub! She thought of the Jacuzzi in her room, but didn't really feel like that form of luxury at the moment. It was only going on seven o'clock, maybe she could find something to do downstairs in the recreational part of the hotel to take her mind off things. Since her speech was half done, at least five minutes worth, she would allow herself to go have a little fun.

Cuddy was an ace at tennis, but because they didn't have tennis courts in the hotel, she had to stick to squash. It was either that or volleyball. Since the volleyball court was empty and that's not a game you can play solo, Cuddy joined a middle-aged man on the squash court.

Cuddy entered the large court with a rented tennis racquet and tennis ball. She was dressed in gray sweats that came just inches above her knee and a plain white tank top that she brought with her on the trip.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked the man, throwing her hair back into a ponytail.

"Sure," the man with gorgeous blue eyes said and bounced the tennis ball on the floor beneath him.

Cuddy thanked him. They used his ball. Cuddy tossed hers off to the side. Since she knew how to play squash very well, there was no need to explain the rules, so they just started playing for fun. There were no points involved. It's a good thing there wasn't, because Cuddy was killing him in the first round! She was fast and her acuity was fantastic. Although she did have to hand it to her opponent, who was also very good at this sport. He was quite muscular and looked as if he should be a gym instructor judging by his physique and the way he moved.

They played for ten minutes, running back and forth and eagerly assaulting the tennis ball with determined racquets. He called times when he couldn't run anymore. His breathing told Cuddy that.

"You're good," he complimented.

"Thanks. You are, too," she said back, twirling her racquet in her hands. She wasn't done. After her opponent left, she planned on using up what was left of her boundless energy with a solo game.

"Are you a tennis instructor or something?" he asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "No. This is just one of my passions."

That seemed good enough for him. Suddenly, he reached out his hand to her. "I'm Sean by the way."

"Lisa," Cuddy said, shaking his hand politely.

Sean smiled. "Well, Lisa, if you're back here tomorrow, I wouldn't mind another challenge."

Cuddy also smiled. "You're on."

Sean left shortly after that, leaving Cuddy alone. She was able to easily get back into the mood and take out her frustrations and energy into the game. She thought of Thirteen most of the time now that she was alone. Even though the idea of coming in to play squash was to turn her mind onto something else, not think of Thirteen. It was inevitable. Playing solo made her think harder now that she didn't have competition. Thirteen took over her mind. What was she doing right now? Was she in her hotel room? If so, what was she doing? Unanswerable questions flew through Cuddy's head. She was able to play squash, and think deeply at the same time. Multitasking was usually second nature to her.

Cuddy only missed the ball once and that was when she visualized Thirteen yelling at her with tears in her eyes. Cuddy didn't know what brought on that visualization, but it felt so real. Thirteen's voice literally filled her head, echoing off every solid wall.

Cuddy didn't realize how much she was pushing herself until the voice made her stop. She hunched over slightly and panted hard. Her legs burned and her calves ached. She had been running back and forth like playing a racquetball game for twenty minutes straight. She purposely hit the tennis ball each time so she would have to run for it.

She took a huge gulp of water from her water bottle to cool her burning throat before packing up to go back to the room. It was great to get her frustration out like that. Now, she didn't feel so constricted.

Getting back to her room, Cuddy realized she hadn't had dinner yet. Her stomach reminded her that it was time to eat. She thought to order room service rather than going downstairs to the restaurant and eating there, but had a different idea instead. Cuddy couldn't get Thirteen out of her head. She knew she didn't know the woman very well and figured this would be a great way to get to know her. Cuddy called the front desk to get Thirteen's number for her room. When she easily obtained it, she called the room two floors below hers. Her heart sped up in fear. Her hands and arms felt tingly and heavy again. She was nervous.

"Hello?" came Thirteen's voice after the second ring.

"Hi…Dr. Hadley, it's me," Cuddy said, willing herself not to freeze up again. There are so many times she could freeze up and get away with it. After a while, it gets annoying.

"Oh…hi…what's up?" she asked, trying to sound pleasant, but failed at it.

It was so much easier talking to her on the phone than in person. Cuddy found herself realizing that straight away when she was able to talk without stuttering.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a late dinner. It's just downstairs."

Thirteen paused. Cuddy almost wondered if she had hung up. When she was a second away from speaking, Thirteen answered.

"I already ate," came her reply.

Cuddy sighed. "No, you didn't."

"How do you know if I did or not?"

"Dr. Hadley, if you're as nervous as I was, you didn't eat a thing, and since you just got here, you haven't had the time to eat."

"Why would you be nervous? Don't worry, I don't plan to throw myself at you. I'm leaving tonight. I was able to exchange my ticket and get a flight home. This was a very stupid mistake."

Cuddy threw her hand over her face. While she was busy playing squash and venting her frustration out on the court, Thirteen was locked away in the room, thinking she didn't have a friend in the world. Or in this case, didn't have Cuddy.

"You don't have to leave," Cuddy said, voice firm.

"Yes, I do. It's better for both of us."

"I don't want you to leave." Cuddy knew if she didn't speak up now, Thirteen would really be leaving and she would miss her chance completely. This was a wonderful opportunity to get to know her. All she had to do was convince her to stay. Cuddy had no idea she was this far gone. She was giving up completely.

"Why not? There's nothing keeping me here."

"I'm keeping you here, Remy," she said, using her name aloud for the first time. She continued when Thirteen didn't say anything. "Please…have dinner with me. We need to talk."

"If you're going to deny me, just tell me now. Don't wait until then." Thirteen used the phrase "we need to talk" as something bad. "I haven't even liked you for very long and already you broke my heart. I can't handle a round two."

"I'm so sorry." Cuddy covered her mouth and fought off tears. She had no idea her words had such an impact on the young woman. "I didn't mean to sound that way. I've never had another woman like me and I just…freaked out. But at the same time…I've never liked another woman before, so I freaked out again."

A pause came over the line.

"Remy?"

"You like me?" There was hope in Thirteen's voice, but it sounded anything but happy. Thirteen still sounded shot down.

Cuddy sighed. "…Yes. I just didn't know how to handle it. I'm so sorry."

That's the very news that Thirteen's wanted to hear for a while now, but still, she didn't make any excited sounds or cheery tones. She sounded the same as she did throughout this conversation, almost as if she were afraid to get her heart broken again if she so much as smiled. She didn't want to continue if Cuddy was lying to her.

"Are you just saying this so I'll have dinner with you? You don't have to lie to me, Dr. Cuddy, I'll still have dinner with you if that's what you want."

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie about that?" Cuddy asked, getting defensive.

"Oh I don't know…maybe to get me to stay, get me to eat, whatever. You don't share my feelings, Dr. Cuddy. I saw the look on your face when I showed up at your room. You were disgusted with me. That's all I needed to see to know how you felt."

"Just…come up to my room. We can talk then." Cuddy didn't want to argue anymore over the phone. She had a feeling that no matter what she said, Thirteen wouldn't change her tone.

Thirteen agreed to do so and hung up. Five minutes later, she was knocking at the door. Cuddy opened it. Thirteen didn't look happy to be there at all.

"Let's just get this over with," she said, feeling uncomfortable to be around Cuddy. Cuddy saw that right away.

She stepped away from Cuddy, back facing her. Cuddy had to make this better, otherwise Thirteen was going to walk out of her life and stay out. She was so close to doing so already.

"Dr. Hadley…the reason I called you that many times this morning is because I was worried. You're right, administrators don't care why their employees are late. If you're not there, that's that, end of story. But that's not how it was with me. I thought something happened and that's all I could think about until you showed up."

"You would give that option to anyone, Dr. Cuddy. It's who you are," Thirteen said, still not turning around.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make," Cuddy said, slowly approaching her. "I did it because I like you. There, I said it again, I like you. No, this isn't a pity thing and I'm not just saying it because that's what you want to hear. I acted surprised when you showed up here because I never expected that!"

"You were afraid of having feelings for me," Thirteen said.

"That, too," Cuddy admitted, stepping up so close behind her that their bodies nearly touched. "But I'm not afraid now. I want to get to know you better. Will you let me do that?"

Instinctively, Cuddy reached her hand up and played with the ends of Thirteen's ponytail. Thirteen turned around to face her. Their eyes met. Wordless expressions were exchanged at the speed of light. So much went on with this simple gesture. Cuddy wasn't sure which one of them took one another's hands first, but she did know who started drawing in for their first kiss. It was her. The very person that was afraid of continuing was the first to slowly inch her face towards Thirteen's.

Thirteen also moved her face forward, but did so with slight hesitation. Within moments, they were so damn close that they could feel one another's breath on their lips.

Lightly, their lips met. It was hesitation on both parts. Thirteen only took it slow because Cuddy took it slow. Cuddy did realize that. The only way Thirteen would press on is if she did so herself. Cuddy didn't know what happened next, or how it happened, but the electrifying sensations in her brain, as well as flying through every inch of her body had drove her into taking the next step without thinking. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of Thirteen's head as she pulled her in to deepen the kiss. When Thirteen felt that Cuddy wanted this as much as she did, she was the first to use tongue. Her hands caressed Cuddy's upper and lower back before also placing her hand at the back of Cuddy's head, drawing her in deeper. Cuddy couldn't describe how wonderful it was to experience this with Thirteen. Thirteen had one of the most amazingly talented tongues she ever felt!

The kiss left both women panting and desperate for air. Cuddy's body was on fire.

"Do you still doubt my feelings?" Cuddy breathed.

"I'm sorry that I ever did," Thirteen responded. Both her hands were at Cuddy's hips, refusing to let go.

Cuddy brushed a few strands of hair from Thirteen's face as the two never took their eyes off one another.

"Are you still hungry?" Thirteen asked.

"Not for food," Cuddy replied and went in for another kiss.

"Me either," Thirteen breathed into Cuddy's mouth before kissing her back with full passion.

Cuddy's body sparked when Thirteen snaked her hands up from her hips and rested on her chest. Cuddy easily felt this amazing touch, for her outfit still consisted of the tank top and sweats. The tank top had a non-existing neckline and when Thirteen's fingertips grazed the skin belonging to the sides of her breasts, the electrifying impulses in her body magnified. Every time Thirteen's fingers browsed and kneaded at the exposed skin, Cuddy would let out a satisfied moan in her mouth.

It wasn't long before Thirteen's hands left Cuddy's breasts and traveled downwards to tug at the hem of her shirt. She wanted this stupid thing off so she could have better access to one of the two goals left. Cuddy got the hint and let Thirteen remove her shirt. Cuddy's bra was the next thing to go. Thirteen unclasped it immediately after the removal of her tank top. She let it fall to the ground once the straps slid off her arms. Thirteen smiled inwardly. She always envisioned Cuddy having the perfect breasts.

Thirteen didn't waste any time in filling her mouth with her breast. Cuddy's body jerked when Thirteen drew a small piece of the areola between her teeth and bit down lightly. Thirteen smiled against her breast. That got all the women going. Cuddy was lucky to have a well-experienced bisexual giving her the pleasure. Cuddy couldn't remember the last time any man had pleasured her chest in the orgasmic way that Thirteen was at the moment. She knew exactly where Cuddy's pleasure spots were without even being told and knew what to do about it. Cuddy arched against Thirteen as the second wave of pleasure coursed through her body due to Thirteen's amazing ability to use her tongue where it counted.

Thirteen grinned when Cuddy let out a moan, followed by a gasp. That gasp meant Thirteen nipped at her skin again.

"You're so beautiful, Lisa," she breathed, reaching in for another kiss. "I could kiss you all day."

Suddenly, Thirteen's cell phone rang, completely ruining the mood. Both women let out a sigh. Thirteen's sigh was louder and angrier. Cuddy's sounded more like a sigh of relief.

Thirteen apparently knew the caller before stepping off to the side and drawing it out of her pocket to answer it. She didn't look too happy at all to take the call from whoever this was.

"What do you want?" Thirteen asked, keeping her eyes to the ground. Her voice quickly grew annoyed. Cuddy wasn't sure if that was from the interruption or the caller.

Whoever it was on the other line was talking loudly. Cuddy could tell it was a woman. In fact, it sounds like the same woman that yelled in from the other room when Cuddy called Thirteen last night.

"Look, I'm not getting into this with you right now," Thirteen hissed, keeping her voice low.

Cuddy was no longer in the mood. In fact, this phone call made her reevaluate what was going on between her and Thirteen. Even though it's what she wanted between them, it was completely unacceptable! It shouldn't happen!

Heavy heart returning, Cuddy threw her tank top back on and picked up her bra. Thirteen saw this and told whoever was on the phone to hold on. After hitting the mute button, she gawked at Cuddy's actions.

"You're bailing on me?"

"This isn't right," Cuddy said, almost reluctantly.

"It's what we both want. How can it not be right?" Thirteen was angry. Her tone said it all. "Just let me get her off the phone and we can talk."

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't want to talk. It's over. It has to be."

Thirteen's waited for what seemed like forever for this to happen between her and Cuddy. How could a phone call that interrupted them have changed her mind so quickly? It angered her. She felt hot all of a sudden as this anger enveloped her like nothing she has ever felt before.

Cuddy saw her mood change and if she didn't excuse herself now, one of them would be getting hurt.

Thirteen hung up the phone and put it on silent. "There. No one will bother us again."

Cuddy would've been okay with this if it weren't for Thirteen's behavior pulling the complete opposite. How could someone go from being passionate to looking like they wanted to punch the wall? Her eyes were so angry! How could that much anger exist in one person? It made Cuddy's mouth fall open.

"That's not the point I'm making, Dr. Hadley—"

"There you go, being formal again," Thirteen spat, shooting her hand in the air. "You couldn't stick to calling me Remy, which means you got what you wanted from me and now it's over."

Cuddy couldn't move. Her feet were nailed to the floor. What else could Thirteen yell out that wasn't true? Cuddy was appalled in a way and hurt in the other. Thirteen was accusing her of using her? That was definitely not true!

"I stopped this because it's not right!" Cuddy defended, finally speaking up instead of being the one getting bashed at. "I'm not what you want!"

"Oh just stop with the fucking excuses, Lisa!" Thirteen stepped closer to her. "You saying you liked me, that was just all bullshit, right? You obviously have a great sense of humor, because if you think this is a joke—"

"It's not a joke, Remy!" Cuddy said, voice on the sympathetic side. "I like you. I like you a lot, but…"

"You're afraid," Thirteen offered, sounding sure of herself. She threw her hands to her hips. "You know, for future reference, you really shouldn't dish out the dessert and take it away before the first bite. Hopefully the next person you like is smarter than me and catches on about you, because I actually fell in love with you a little too late to do anything about it!"

Tears came to Cuddy's eyes. She didn't know what hit her the hardest…Thirteen being so angry, or the fact that Thirteen was right. Cuddy did all the leading, was the first to admit her feelings, invited her to dinner, and did everything she could to get through to Thirteen. Now, she was backing down, like Thirteen and the efforts meant nothing to her.

"I'm scared…" Cuddy started.

"You weren't too scared when you had your tongue down my throat," Thirteen spat. "What changed?"

"For starters, your attitude!" Cuddy said loudly, trying not to put too much emotion into it. "Are you like this to everyone who says no to you?"

"Only the ones who lead me on and stop in the middle of it for no reason," Thirteen said, folding her arms across her chest.

Cuddy sighed and threw her hands to her face. "Okay, this has to stop. We have to talk, not yell." She pulled her hands away, brushing a few tears away in the process.

"Forget it. Nothing I say will change your mind, whether we talk, yell, or whisper." She walked past Cuddy and drew open the untouched paper bag that had the liquor in it. Cuddy watched her closely.

"What are you—"

"Getting drunk," she said, pulling out a large bottle of some very expensive Grey Goose vodka. "And then I'm catching the midnight flight out of here and be home by one."

Cuddy covered her mouth. Two tears slid evenly down her cheeks. She couldn't stop Thirteen. She wanted to, but her voice wouldn't allow her to, even though her mind screamed at her to do something. How could she overcome a fear, just to sink back into it again? When she kissed Thirteen, it was incredible. In fact, her lips still felt the kiss from not too long ago. This wasn't just a fling between women. There was actual love here. So why did Cuddy stop?

She cringed preemptively knowing Thirteen would slam the door shut behind her. Cuddy dropped to a seated position on the bed and stared at the floor. In a way, she had to thank whoever it was on the phone for stopping them. Cuddy got ahead of herself. Even though she liked Thirteen a lot and wanted to go all the way with her, she couldn't. Maybe it was because she was her boss and almost twice her age. And then Cuddy had it in her head that Thirteen could do better, or maybe she had an image of someone else that was better in her mind. Whatever her reason is, Cuddy was convinced that she just couldn't possibly love her! There had to be someone out there more qualified for Thirteen, someone more equipped to give her the proper love she deserves without being so afraid to show it! If Thirteen left the room understanding Cuddy's feelings, Cuddy would know it was over. The fact that Thirteen got so angry and stormed out of the room with the vodka bottle, Cuddy knew it wasn't over. Thirteen liked her, even more than she put out.

For the first time, Cuddy sobbed. She threw her hands over her face and sobbed into them. Cuddy always knew the answers, or could at least substitute for them. With this, she had no answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the long update! For that small percentage that actually like Cuddy x Thirteen pairings, you've kept this story alive! Thanks so much! Enjoy :)**

**-----------------------------**

The vodka burned on the way down to Thirteen's stomach. It felt wonderful. The first few shots were like this up until she reached half a bottle in less than five minutes. Getting drunk was her way of dealing with things. She needed escape and couldn't rationalize it logically, so she had alcohol to help her. Lexi drove her to the bottle one too many times, and now it was Cuddy's turn. It wasn't anything new.

When Thirteen drank, her problems went away. That's why she did it so frequently. Her issues seemed to just melt away from her mind and everything was great again. It didn't work this time. The more Thirteen drank, the more depressed she became. She was convinced that because of Lexi, Cuddy didn't want to continue. If Lexi didn't call, they would've went all the way! _Didn't Lisa want that?_ Thirteen spoke up in her mind. _Didn't she just get done spending the entire night trying to get me to see how she felt? Why the hell take it that far and just pull the plug in the middle of a make-out session? Her being scared is complete bullshit!_

For whatever reason that Cuddy decided to break her heart, it was showing. A heaviness unlike anything she had ever felt before came to her chest. It wasn't because of the alcohol. For the first time, Thirteen experienced a feeling of rejection. No one had discarded her before. Back in her picking up girls at bars phase, no one had ever said no to her. Either she went to their place, or she took them back to hers. It was the same when she picked up guys. Thirteen would never let herself get attached because of the fear of being rejected. She would always have one-night stands and that was it. Use 'em and lose 'em. Finally, it was her chance to be used. She fell deeply involved with Lexi and if it weren't for her actually loving Lexi in a way, she would've thrown her out a long time ago. And now she felt feelings for Cuddy. It's just so much easier to perform loveless one-night stands. If she continued to do that, this feeling of horrific dread wouldn't have taken over!

Thirteen tilted her head all the way back and chugged a good chunk of what was left of the vodka.

"Fuck!" she cussed aloud when dizziness overwhelmed her. She had to put the bottle down and press in at her temples to fate the dizziness. It was too much to handle. The room felt it was flopping, even with her eyes closed. Her eyeballs started to move on their own, not helping the situation.

Suddenly, her stomach felt as if someone reached inside and started to squeeze the contents of her organs, making her feel ill. She had just enough time to run to the bathroom and get sick. Thirteen dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach's contents into the toilet. Her throat burned incredibly from the vodka coming back up. It didn't help her head much either, for now the walls started to close in on her. Thirteen didn't have much time to react to almost being flattened by moving walls, for her vision grew fuzzy and it remained that way until everything went black.

--------------------------

Cuddy tried to go back to her speech. She was more than half way done now once she was able to somewhat concentrate. The time was going on midnight. The clock on the wall confirmed it. She tapped the pen lightly on the desk beside the speech papers and spaced out. Did Thirteen leave? Cuddy didn't have the heart to call her after what happened. It's a wonder Cuddy could even concentrate on the speech! She was too busy berating herself on how she acted. What really helped her to be able let Thirteen walk out of there was the phone call. Or at least that's what Cuddy kept telling herself. It seemed like a good excuse at the time, but it wasn't working anymore. Cuddy was a little jealous that Thirteen had an ex girlfriend that continued to talk to her and call her, but that wasn't her reason for stopping. As much as Cuddy wanted a relationship with Thirteen, she was scared. Thirteen had been with other women before. This was normal to her. Cuddy had never, in her life, been attracted to another woman or had these feelings covering every inch of her body. She figured she would be okay if the time were to come that they started becoming intimate. She started out fine, but when the phone call came, she had time to rethink this. That's when she got it across to Thirteen that she didn't want her. It was a huge lie. Just sitting there and thinking about the way Thirteen kissed her and touched her with so much passion made her want to go back to Thirteen and finish the job. No man had ever made her feel that good. They knew how to get the job done, but Thirteen made sure to show Cuddy her love with every touch and every kiss.

With a sigh, Cuddy snapped herself out of thought and picked up the phone at the desk to call the front desk to ask if Thirteen had checked out. When the front desk said she didn't, Cuddy's eyebrows rose. Maybe she changed her mind. Cuddy hung up the phone and, dressed in a two-piece negligee and housecoat, she left her room to head to Thirteen's. Thirteen probably finished off the entire bottle of vodka and was too wasted to fly home. They wouldn't even let her through the gates of the airport if she was wasted.

Cuddy held her breath when she got to room 119 and knocked lightly. At first, she thought it was too light, for she didn't hear anything going on inside, so she knocked louder. When Thirteen still didn't answer, Cuddy knew something was wrong. With minor trouble, she was able to acquire the room key at the front desk, but with supervision while she used it. Cuddy didn't care who went with her, as long as she was able to get into the room and see if Thirteen was okay.

When the supervisor opened the door, Cuddy flew in first. The first room she went by was the bathroom. There, she saw Thirteen unconscious on her back by the toilet, head lolled to the side.

"Should I call an ambulance?" the supervisor asked, surprised at what she saw.

"No, she'll be okay. I'm a doctor," Cuddy said, kneeling to the floor and taking Thirteen's upper half into her lap. Thirteen smelt heavily of vodka. Cuddy sighed with relief. It wasn't anything serious. She was just passed out.

The supervisor continued to gawk by the door. Cuddy looked over her shoulder at the woman. She dismissed her after that, ushering her out of there quickly, but thanking her. The supervisor left reluctantly, closing the door behind her.

Cuddy let out the breath of air that she was holding before running the backs of her fingers lightly across Thirteen's cheek. A small part of her knew that Thirteen drank herself into this because of her. It made her feel incredibly guilty. She should've stopped her when she took the vodka from the bag in the first place!

"Remy…" Cuddy whispered, brushing the hair free from the young doctor's face. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was heartbreaking to know that she was the main cause of this.

She lightly rubbed her upper arm to gently coax her awake, if she could. "Remy, it's Lisa; I'm here with you…"

Lisa looked at the toilet in front of her, heart sinking. Thirteen overindulged on the vodka. That was obvious, for it now resided in the toilet in front of her in a mostly clear liquid, but also contained traces of an an off-white color. She wanted to forget about her and this was the only way that was fast and easy. She drank enough to the point where she knew she would pass out on an empty stomach. It was easier to deal with things when you weren't awake to deal with them.

Two tears slid evenly down Cuddy's cheeks as this realization played out in her head. She made Thirteen feel like she wasn't loved and made her turn to the bottle.

Carefully, Cuddy stood and took Thirteen up in her arms in a cradling position. She needed to get her out of the bathroom. Cuddy took her to the double bed and gently laid her on top of the blankets. Taking a moist cloth, Cuddy gently cleaned the area around Thirteen's mouth free of any vodka that may be lingering there. After, she took a blanket from the closet and covered Thirteen up. Now, it looked as if she were merely sleeping and could safely be left alone. Be that as it may, Cuddy couldn't find the heart to leave, but if Thirteen woke up and saw her there, who knows what she'll do. They might pick up where they left off just before Thirteen stormed out with the vodka earlier. Cuddy didn't want another argument. She had every reason to leave Thirteen's room and now.

But she didn't.

Instead, Cuddy removed her housecoat and got into bed beside Thirteen, sharing the blanket that she covered her with. She quickly forgot about the unfinished speech waiting for her in her room. Being with Thirteen was more important to her than any MRI scanner, no matter how imperative it was to the hospital.

Cuddy turned off one of the two lamps that were on above the bed and turned over onto her side so she faced Thirteen, who lay comfortingly on her back. Cuddy reached her hand out to lightly graze the surface of Thirteen's hair with her fingertips. Who knew that her Boston trip would turn into this? She would never have even guessed in her wildest dreams that it would come to Thirteen showing up here out of the blue to surprise her and admit she had feelings for her. Cuddy didn't think it would get as far as it did in that area either. Cuddy let her mind go back to that moment up in her room. She had many partners in the past, but never someone like Thirteen. It was wrong for her to overreact the way she did, especially when she was the one who approached her first! This is how Cuddy would make it up to the young woman. She would be by her side tonight, protecting her, as if something bad was after her. Cuddy felt complete when she was with Thirteen and she wished it didn't take what it took for her to realize that. Something lit up in her heart when she looked at Thirteen's face. It wasn't a feeling she's experienced often.

At that point, she knew what she felt for Thirteen was real. Whether their relationship went somewhere or not, Cuddy was just relieved to not be confused or afraid anymore. She smiled as she traced her finger along the outside of Thirteen's face before taking her hand and enlacing their fingers together.

"Goodnight, Remy," she said in a low voice and then kissed the roof of her hand.

She fell asleep shortly after that.

--------------------------

Thirteen awoke first early the next morning. Along with a sudden headache that gripped her head, she was a little startled by not remembering where she was when she got up. Being in her bed had threw her mind off. The last thing she remembered was going into the bathroom and getting sick. Did she sleepwalk back to her bed?

Maybe not.

Thirteen looked over to see Cuddy laying on her side beside her, facing her direction. Thirteen also took notice that their hands were joined together.

_When did Cuddy get in here? How did she get in here? Why did she come in here? _Thirteen wasn't really in the best shape mentally to start thinking now. It would only make her headache worse. For what she could remember, Cuddy definitely wasn't in here when she started drinking and her door was certainly locked. So how is it Cuddy came to her, dressed in night clothes, and looking as if she were here for a sleepover? Maybe she came up to apologize or something and when she didn't answer the door, Cuddy found a way in. Thirteen found that answer to be the most plausible right now. Either way, the love of her life was laying beside her, in her bed, holding her hand.

Thirteen tried her best to turn onto her side to face Cuddy without awaking her. Cuddy didn't so much as stir in her sleep, which was good. Thirteen forgot about her headache and focused on Cuddy. She smiled. Her disappointment and sudden dislike for Cuddy that happened the night before melted away with her lying next to her. She figured Cuddy would only be here right now if she cared for her. Maybe it was her way of apologizing. Thirteen didn't know. What she did know is that no matter who you are, when you're with the person that you love, there's no other emotion like it. You feel like you're on a cloud. That's how Thirteen felt. She wished this moment would never end. She wanted to stay like this forever, just staring at Cuddy's beautiful sleeping face. Since it was too late to go back to sleep now, for Cuddy's internal clock would be waking her up soon, Thirteen used the time to take in this moment. She listened to Cuddy's slow, steady breathing through her nose for about five minutes. The time was going on eight when Thirteen knew this moment had to end. She lightly brushed the backs of her fingers down Cuddy's cheek. Even in the morning, her skin was soft and smooth and the rays from the sun that peered through the window illuminated her face so beautifully. Thirteen hated to wake her. She just wanted this moment to go on forever, laying beside Cuddy.

"Lisa…" she whispered so she wouldn't startle Cuddy.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered open after that. A smile came to her face immediately while she worked on keeping her eyes open. It always took her a moment to wake up.

"Hey…" she said tiredly. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I think so. I was unconscious, so maybe."

Lisa chuckled, but it was mostly made up of air. She propped herself up onto her elbow. "Well, I'm glad. I hope you don't mind that I slept here last night. I didn't want to leave you." Cuddy's eyes were now open fully without stinging, but her voice was still a little tired.

"A part of me was hoping you would come to me. I knew you would in your own time."

"I'm glad you didn't go back home last night."

"I wasn't planning to. I only said it because I was mad. I was going to go home with you, whether you liked it or not," Thirteen said, following a smile.

Cuddy smiled, reaching her hand out to touch Thirteen's face. Thirteen covered Cuddy's hand at her face with her own and then brought it to her mouth and kissed it.

"We should get up," Thirteen said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked, not moving. "We have all morning. The speech in the conference hall doesn't start until noon and then after that, I have a flight scheduled to go home at two. This is the only chance we'll have to be alone without House or someone interfering."

Thirteen smiled. "You're right, as always. Hungry?" she asked, getting out of bed a little too fast, for her head started spinning, causing her to lose her balance a bit. She groaned and threw her hand to her forehead. This caused a concerned look from Cuddy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up.

Thirteen, sighing, nodded. "Yeah. Nothing a warm shower won't cure. Hangovers are a bitch. Suddenly I don't feel so hungry."

Cuddy smiled a smile of sympathy as Thirteen groaned all the way to the bathroom. She guessed Thirteen would most likely be getting sick again and felt bad for her. At least she would be okay. This was normal after a night of binging.

When she heard the shower start up, Cuddy left the room to head back to hers. She would only be there to take a shower of her own and get dressed into clean clothes. After, she planned to go back down to Thirteen's room for the morning. Maybe she could help her write the rest of her speech. It's a good credible excuse to spend time with her.

When she was done doing what she had to do in the bathroom, she stepped out into the room to grab the speech that was still laying on the desk, as well as her cell phone. She flipped it open to see if she had any messages. To her surprise, she had five missed calls. Not to her surprise, they were all from House.

"What is he doing up so early?" Cuddy muttered to herself and pushed the send button to call him back. The calls ranged from 8:00 to 8:02 this morning, no more than ten minutes ago.

House picked up two rings later, speaking in a bleary, tired voice.

"Whoever this is, how dare you call me so early in the morning." House sounded pleasant, as always.

"You called me first, moron," Cuddy said, suddenly wishing she didn't call him back. It was probably just a pointless reason for calling anyway. It happens a lot when he's bored.

"Wow…dreams do come true. I had one where I called you five times and you didn't pick up. Who knew."

"House, do you have a point?"

"Yes…I do…somewhere. Why? Did you need to borrow it?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Why did you call me?"

"To ask what you were wearing and then ask you nicely if you'll take it off so we can have phone sex. Something came up this morning."

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed, a tad disgusted, but since it was House, she was used to it and it didn't catch her that much off guard. If it was anyone else, the phone would be hung up right now. She expected something like this from House.

"Cuddyyyy!" House exclaimed back, whining a bit.

"Even this early in the morning, you're a pig," Cuddy groaned, grabbing up the speech on her desk.

"Are you going to start taking off your clothes first or should I?"

"House, I'm not having phone sex with you," she said flatly, grabbing a nearby pen and scratching out a line on the speech to fill it in with something better she thought of suddenly. "If that's the only reason you called, I'm hanging up now."

"But you called _me_!" House protested childishly.

Cuddy sighed heavily. "Because you called me, five times, and no it wasn't a dream. I find it respectful to return calls, even if the person is a complete ass."

"Why didn't you answer your phone anyway? Did you find some hot guy to shack up with last night?"

"I was sleeping in. And even if I wasn't, my ringer was off," Cuddy said, which wasn't a total lie.

"Cuddy, your ringer is never off because your job is practically around the clock, even out of state. They need a way to contact you. You also never leave it out of your sight. My guess is that you left the phone in your hotel room and slept in another. Now, I wonder who you could've slept with last night."

House noisily pondered while Cuddy slapped her hand over her forehead. She could never hide anything from him, even almost three hundred miles away!

"Fine, House, you want the truth? I went to the gym this morning and left my phone behind. Feel better now?"

"Nope," House said simply. "Cause I know it's not true."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I've known you longer than anyone you know, Cuddy, I can tell when you're lying. Now the more important question is…who did you spend the night with? Was it Thirteen? Did she perform the storybook romance and fly to another state just to be with the love of her life?"

He was going to stay on the phone until she confessed.

"You're fighting a losing battle, House. Even if I did sleep with someone last night, I wouldn't tell you who it was. I at least want to keep some things in my life personal without you knowing about it."

"Wow…all this talk about you sleeping with Thirteen has really gotten me going. Enough foreplay, let's do it."

"No!" Cuddy exclaimed loudly.

House groaned. "Oh well don't make it sound _so_ bad. I'm actually quite good at it."

"Too much information," Cuddy said. She didn't want to know how good House was at phone sex, nor how much money he spends on that sort of thing with his hookers. Although, a smile did tug at the corner of her mouth. She couldn't help it. House was just so persistent sometimes that his determination made her smile. Too bad he couldn't put that determination to good use half the time!

"That's not what you said twenty years ago when I whisked you off to my lair, a.k.a. my dorm room, and had a night of flaming passion."

"You only took me away so I wouldn't make out with Joe what's-his-face at the party. You always had a habit of pulling me away whenever I was talking to someone of the opposite sex."

"You were my girl. I was jealous."

"I was not your girl, House, but yes, you were very jealous."

House chuckled, and fell quiet for a moment. "How come we never got together?" he asked, sounding serious.

"Because you were an arrogant bastard and I was a shy med student," Cuddy said, laughing a little towards the end of the sentence.

House scoffed. "Shy my ass. You were over every guy in school like bees on honey…if that makes sense."

"I was not!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, and I know I do, I pulled you away at least three times a day. And those are just the times I knew about."

"House, I really don't want to talk about this right now," she said, not wanting to get into the details of what happened at Michigan.

"Okay then, pick a topic to talk about…unless of course you can't because someone is waiting somewhere for you."

"No one is waiting for me and no I don't want to talk to you anymore. I have a speech to finish for the committee this afternoon."

"You're not hanging up until we have phone sex," he said, and let out a small hum. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Goodbye House, see you when I get back." Cuddy hung up the phone before he could say anything else. She sighed heavily. He was so damn relentless! Does he know that Thirteen flew here? If she doesn't show up for work this morning, House is going to know right away that something was up. His fellows usually came in at nine. If Thirteen left now, she'd never make it back in time. Cuddy wasn't ready to let everyone know about her and Thirteen, especially House. He would have a field day with it! He already was having a field day with it and didn't know if it were true!

Cuddy decided to wait until the time came. She felt a connection to Thirteen to make her feel that this was all worth it.

It been forever since Cuddy had the feeling of being in love swim through her body that she almost forgot what it felt like. She was almost sure that what she felt for Thirteen was love. If not, it was something damn close to it.

Wearing a smile, Cuddy collected her things and went to take a shower.

----------------------------

Thirteen got out of the shower feeling almost a hundred percent better. Her head still throbbed, but that was expected. At least she wasn't getting sick anymore.

She stepped out into the room to take the turban out of her hair and towel dry her hair when her phone rang in the middle of the process. She managed to towel dry her hair, but didn't brush it, so it stuck up in every direction.

Thirteen reached for her phone and saw it was Lexi. Thirteen disliked her for a different reason now. Thanks to Lexi, Thirteen almost lost Cuddy. What did she want to take this time?

"Hello?" Thirteen asked, definite signs of annoyance in her voice.

"Where are you?" Lexi asked right away.

"None of your business, like I told you yesterday when you called a second time."

"You were drunk then."

"No thanks to you," Thirteen muttered.

"What?" Lexi asked, only hearing mumbles.

"Nothing. Look, I'm about to head into work. Do you want something or did you just bother me for the hell of it?" Thirteen grabbed a brush from the desk and ran it easily through her hair. She put her phone on speaker and set it on the desk. She wished she could hang up all together.

"No, I want to talk to you. I said I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but nothing ever gets through to you when you're drunk. You don't get drunk unless something really bothers you. Only someone that loves you would know that."

"What are you saying?" Thirteen asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm saying I think you treated me unfairly when you broke up with me for no reason."

"No reason?! Lexi, you cheated on me."

"No I didn't! I only went there to hang out. We're still friends! Just because we don't date anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

"It wasn't only that. You only came to me if you wanted sex. I'm sorry but I need more in life than just that."

Lexi scoffed. "Oh great, blame it on the sex. You looked pretty damn into it and never told me no, so stop making this my fault. You only broke up with me because you had a thing for your boss. Yeah, I'm sure she can make all your dreams come true," Lexi said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What would you say if I said she already has? Huh? What do you think you interrupted yesterday when you called?"

"You better not have slept with her!" Lexi was furious. It made Thirteen smile on the inside. She was jealous!

"You're just jealous that you could never amount to Lisa. We may have not slept together, but we spent the night in bed together and it was wonderful. I'm sorry Lexi, but it's over between us. Grow up and stop calling me."

Thirteen was about to end the call when Lexi's shouting was so loud that it vibrated the phone while it was in her hand.

"It isn't over!" she yelled. "Mark my words, Remy, it's not over! You know I mean it when I say that. Really, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Lisa because you were too selfish to break up with me. I really don't want this to be in her name."

Thirteen knew that Lexi was crazy enough to do whatever was plotting in her mind. It made her ill to know she could fall in love with someone like that. She fell in love with Lexi knowing she had a record. Lexi had been arrested twice – once for assault and the other for possession of drugs. She was only twenty-nine and of those twenty-nine years, she spent fifteen of them either locked up or on probation. The assault charge was on her ex-girlfriend's new lover. As righteous as Thirteen is, she knew people deserved another chance. That's why she didn't break it off with Lexi, but in the months that followed, Lexi became very motherly of Thirteen and made her choices for her. She also wouldn't take no for an answer when she invited herself over to her apartment every night, looking for some hot action. Basically, Thirteen was smothered and didn't have a way out.

Then comes the phone call she's been waiting for—a chance to start working at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The first time she saw Cuddy was on the first day of what would be the start of a long interview, standing in the doorway as House wanted to diagnose Buddy Ebsen. All it took was one look at the woman in the doorway to start develop feelings. And now that these feelings have grown stronger, it angered her that Lexi could even have the nerve to threaten her!

"Stay away from Lisa," Thirteen warned, jaw clenched.

"I'll be in touch," Lexi said, hanging up.

Thirteen disconnected her end and lightly drove a fist onto the surface of the desk. If Lexi was crazy enough to go after her ex-girlfriend's new lover, Thirteen knew she would go after Lisa. "Son of a bitch," Thirteen cussed under her breath. How would she be able to tell Cuddy that her psycho ex was after her?

She wasn't. At least not right now. It feels like it took a lifetime to get Cuddy. She wasn't about to drive her away with the knowledge that her ex is psychotic. If the time came when Lexi surfaced in their lives, she would do something then.

Just then, her cell phone rang again. Thirteen cringed, thinking it was Lexi. She was relieved when it wasn't.

It was Cuddy, asking her to breakfast in the hotel restaurant. After what just went on, Thirteen was anything but hungry. She was more high-strung now. But she didn't decline the offer. She wouldn't pass up the chance to be with Cuddy.

Thirteen got dressed and left the room with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Cuddy and Thirteen get _extremely_ close in this chapter, making it the best one so far in my opinion. Read and review, please! Enjoy :)**

----------------------

Upon sitting in a small table for two, Thirteen and Cuddy promptly ordered coffee from a waitress that was waiting for them to get comfortable. The restaurant was very elegant and high class, but the two weren't there to survey the restaurant. They had other things on their mind.

"So…after last night, I never expected to see you again, and this morning, I wake up and you're in my bed."

"I didn't like the way things ended last night, especially when it was my fault." Cuddy took in a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "To put it bluntly, I suck at relationships. I'm good at everything else but them."

"And me being a woman makes it ten times more complicating," Thirteen said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Their coffees came a moment later and the conversation didn't pick up until the waitress left. Neither of them wanted to eat at the moment.

Cuddy's face fell sympathetic. "It's not you, Remy, it's me. I don't know what it's like to be with another woman because it's never happened to me before. The feelings I was having…I didn't know how to deal with them."

"Is that why you stopped last night? Because you were scared?"

"Well…yes and no." Cuddy lightly ran the pad of her thumb over the rim of her coffee cup. "Was that your ex that called?"

Thirteen nodded. "It was, but don't worry about her. She's not in my life anymore, as much as she likes to think she is."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, it's not that…I just thought I was intruding on your relationship and I felt guilty."

Thirteen's eyes went wide. She wanted to dismiss that feeling quickly before it expanded. "No, no, it's over between us. Actually, I don't really think there was an 'us' in the relationship. It was more her than anything. Believe me, I'm glad it's over. It leaves room for someone else on my mind," she added with a smile.

Cuddy smiled and blushed a little. Thirteen chuckled at that. The more she laughed, the redder Cuddy's cheeks became.

"Stop!" Cuddy scolded, sipping at her coffee and somehow hiding her cheeks at the same time.

Thirteen apologized in laughter. Seeing Cuddy in general made her body tingle, but watching her flush made everything so worth it.

And then Cuddy asked the million dollar question—"Why me?"

Now it was Thirteen's turn to lightly finger her white coffee mug. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked.

Cuddy shrugged slowly. "Well…sure, I believe it's out there, but not when it comes to me."

"Believe it, because it happened. I'm proof of that."

Cuddy looked embarrassed again, but not to the point where it would drive her away from the table. She enjoyed being with Thirteen. Nothing would take her away. Still, she was confused about where to take this. Would she make the next move? Is it her turn because Thirteen made the moves yesterday?

"So, what do we do now? I mean…"

"What do you want to do?" Thirteen asked somewhat seductively, leaning with her elbows on the table.

Cuddy bit her lower lip for a moment before speaking. She didn't make eye contact. "Well…we've already done…you know…"

"Yeah…" Thirteen prompted with a grin, "and…"

"It was nice," Cuddy said and laughed. "But what happens next?"

"Oh Lisa, I'm sure you know what happens next. The routine doesn't change just because I'm a woman, you know." She extended her hand out across the table. Cuddy caught on and reached out to hold it. Her hand trembled slightly and Thirteen noticed straight away.

"Don't be nervous."

Cuddy looked somewhat insulted by that. "I'm not!"

"You are," Thirteen teased. "Your cheeks are still flushed. And your hand is wobbly."

"You think I'm nervous? I'll prove it to you I'm not," Cuddy said and stood. Thirteen followed her with her eyes and with also a bit of a frown. Cuddy stepped to her side of the table, wrenched her up onto her feet by her shirt, and kissed her hard on the mouth, despite their location and all the sets of eyes on them.

Cuddy got Thirteen by such deep surprise that her eyes were widened throughout their entire kiss and she could hardly focus. She never expected Cuddy to perform this bold move.

Chatter in murmurs fell through the dining room as the people nearby were finished gawking, now it was time to speak amongst themselves at this "unorthodox behavior," or so says an older woman sitting near them. It would appear that it didn't bother Cuddy and Thirteen, for after the kiss was over, their foreheads connected as they looked into one another's eyes, grinning like fools. No one was in the room but them. No one else existed.

"Let's go to my room," Cuddy suggested in a whisper voice.

Thirteen agreed. Cuddy left a couple dollars on the table for the coffee and then slipped her arm through Thirteen's as the two made their way up to the fourth floor.

"What happened to being nervous?" Thirteen asked, wondering where this sudden burst of energy came from with Cuddy.

"Life's too short," Cuddy replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Thirteen asked, still a little muddled on how quickly Cuddy converted from a nice, easy conversation to literally pouncing on her in the middle of a restaurant! Especially now that they're going back up to Cuddy's room! Was it going to be like last night? Thirteen had to be sure not to let herself go, just in case Cuddy decided to pull back at a lucrative point, like she did last night.

They stepped into the elevator to go up to the fourth floor. Cuddy stood in front of Thirteen and took both hands that were down by her waist.

"I don't know what's come over me," Cuddy said with a smile. "It's like…I'm floating. Have you ever felt that way?"

Thirteen smiled. "Only when I think of you."

Thirteen went in first for the kiss that time. Cuddy pulled her closer by placing a hand at the back of her head and deepening the kiss.

By the time the elevator got to the fourth floor, both women were out of breath.

"I never do this," Cuddy said honestly, but made no attempt to hurry away from Thirteen.

"You need more excitement in your life then," Thirteen said, voice in a bit of a purr, brushing the hair free from Cuddy's face. "You work too hard."

Suddenly, Cuddy's cell phone rang. Cuddy groaned and apologized before pulling it out of her purse. She greeted whoever was on the other line with her administrator tone. Thirteen thought it was House at first, but Cuddy wouldn't talk to him seriously like that. It was completely sexy when Cuddy went to using a bedroom voice to using her administrative voice. Thirteen found it a turn on and couldn't help but grin. However, the grin was wiped off when Cuddy's conversation with whoever didn't sound as if it were a good one. The person on the other line suddenly started to raise his voice, concerning Thirteen.

"Mr. Byers, I promise you, I did not call to cancel the meeting! I'm here in Boston, ten minutes away from the committee hall!"

Cuddy slapped her hand over her forehead as the man on the other line said something back.

"Mr. Byers, that MRI scanner means a lot to the hospital; I would not cancel the meeting, let alone on such short notice! Is there any way you can—"

Thirteen had come to the assumption that someone had canceled the committee meeting and the respective committee members had already boarded flights to go back to wherever it is they came from, not pleased at all with the last minute cancellation.

Cuddy sighed heavily. There was nothing she could do, except for plead with the head of the committee to reschedule. He said he would get back to her on that and hung up before she could say anything. Cuddy hung up the phone and shook her head in disbelief. Thirteen didn't know what to say. Cuddy looked completely miserable. She was two seconds away from tearing up.

"They said I cancelled the meeting," she said, voice weak and defeated.

"I'm sorry…" Thirteen said, placing a hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"I know they won't let me reschedule. God, I swear, if House did this, he's fired. He knows how much this means to me." Cuddy knew to jump right to House. He's gone so low as to forge her signature to set up a lecture to get back at a doctor from twenty years ago, it is definitely possible he'd do this to her also, but on what grounds? He would've had to have a reason. He wouldn't just mess with her to mess with her.

"But they said you cancelled, so it would've had to be a woman that called, right?" Thirteen was gentle with her tone. She didn't want to set Cuddy off. Judging by the looks of things, Cuddy may be saddened, but the littlest things would anger her.

"House could've easily gotten someone to play the role of me. He's so full of tricks that it sickens me," she spat, hurrying away.

Thirteen followed Cuddy back to her room, walking beside her, but a step back. She had seen Cuddy angry before, but never did it make her become so timid in front of her. In the short past, Thirteen always shrugged it off. Now, she didn't know whether or not she wanted to stay with Cuddy, or leave her alone. It would appear that Cuddy didn't care what Thirteen's decisions were. If she stayed, that was okay. If she wanted to leave, that's okay also.

"Did you want me to go?" Thirteen asked when Cuddy opened the door to her room and the two stepped inside.

It's better she ask, just in case. She didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Cuddy asked, acting like that was the stupidest question Thirteen had ever asked.

Thirteen shrugged. "I don't know…"

Cuddy pulled out her cell phone and flipped open the top, but flipped it back shut as quickly as she pulled it out. "I'll yell at House face to face, it's easier that way," she said. "I don't believe this…" She stuck her fists to her hips and let out a long, drawn out sigh. She tossed her head back. "I know I'm not going to be able to reschedule."

This bothered Cuddy a great deal. For months now, she's waited for this moment. Daily, she would think of the perfect speech and jot notes down here and there. Even though her official speech was written last minute and with so much on her mind, she knew it would be perfect for the committee. The MRI scanner was as good as hers, costing next to nothing out of pocket, if anything at all.

"Guess the rest of the time here is ours," Cuddy said, forcing a smile.

Thirteen suddenly felt awkward, as if she were intruding. Her mood changed along with Cuddy's.

"I-If you want to be alone, I understand."

Cuddy caught onto her mood decline and smiled for real this time. "Remy, don't be so drawn back. I'm the one that's supposed to be bummed out, not you."

"You don't seem like you want company," Thirteen said, smiling sympathetically.

Cuddy shook her head. "I'll be okay. The main reason for the trip was to get a free MRI scanner from this rich and powerful benefactor that likes to wave his money around. I think I can find one in the budget if I cut down on equipment funds for other parts of the building and fire this useless cancer researcher in the Carnegie wing. To be honest, I really didn't want to kiss Mr. Byers' ass anyway," she added, followed by a chuckle.

"Certainly there was more than just a speech involved," Thirteen said, sitting in a nearby armchair and crossing her legs. "Take it from that Vogler guy a few years back. His money came with strings and he didn't stop until everything went his way. He almost fired you because you wanted to keep House. This rich guy won't give you a scanner based on a speech. The verbal communication is probably merely for his entertainment."

"Vogler was a greedy son of a bitch. Mr. Byers isn't like that."

"Oh, the guy who was on the phone, yelling at you?" Thirteen asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah," Cuddy said, not sure where this was going.

"Since when does someone that doesn't have to spend money get pissed off? And this guy was heated. His voice echoed through the hall."

"He doesn't like to be stood up and I don't blame him," Cuddy said with a frown. "I don't see why this matters to you."

"Sounds to me like you promised him more than just a speech, Lisa. What was it? Dinner? Since he was extremely mad, maybe a booty call?" Thirteen leaned forward and folded her hands in her lap. "Do you always jump into the sack with people who donate?"

Cuddy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. "You have some nerve accusing me of that. Never have I slept with any of my benefactors and I don't plan to!"

"So why are you getting defensive?"

"You accused me of being a whore!" Cuddy cried, face contorted in both pain and shock. This isn't something she expected to come out of Thirteen's mouth. House, maybe, but not Thirteen.

Thirteen stood up from the chair. "Just how long have you known this guy?"

Cuddy paused, but then shrugged. "I've never met him face to face. I would've met him today."

Thirteen smiled small. "Whoever cancelled your meeting probably saved your sanity, depending on how persuasive this guy is. I bet you anything that his string was having you sleep with him and you're so naïve that you would've fallen right into his trap, Lisa."

Cuddy was speechless. Thirteen did make sense. Since when would someone get angry that they didn't have to donate? She never met the man face to face, like she said, but he did seem in an awful hurry to get her down here and because Cuddy wanted that MRI scanner so bad, she didn't take the time to think about just how she would be officially getting it.

"No matter how good your speech was…it's what would've happened afterwards that mattered." Thirteen spoke low. She took Cuddy's hand in her own. Cuddy still looked shocked as all of this information suddenly struck her and started to become real.

Thirteen was right.

"Do you really think that's what would've happened?" Cuddy asked. In her line of work, she's seen it all. It's a wonder she never came across a client that exchanged sex for something she wanted. Usually she could catch a behavior like this a mile away. She never saw this coming.

"You would've gotten your scanner, but you would've gone through hell to get it. No one is that giving, Lisa, not even a millionaire. There's always more involved and strings a mile long. I'm sorry."

Cuddy swallowed hard. "Wow…I swear I never saw that in him. I've spoken to him several times and he was all about business. I never suspected anything different."

"You must have a guardian angel out there," Thirteen said, smiling. She drew Cuddy in for a small kiss. Cuddy responded lightly, but then pulled back.

"Was it you that cancelled the meeting?"

Thirteen chuckled. She was wondering when that question would come up. "No, it wasn't me. I didn't know about this Byers guy until he called you in the hallway."

Cuddy lowered her head in thought. "House doesn't know him either I don't think. If he does, it's by word of mouth. As far as I know, no one at the hospital knows him."

"Someone must."

Cuddy shook her head. "Forget it." She held up her hands as if to silence Thirteen. "I don't even want to talk about this anymore. I want to enjoy whatever's left of this little vacation here."

Thirteen smiled brazenly, lightly driving her fingers through the hair at the side of Cuddy's head. "I think I can help with that."

Cuddy also smiled slyly. "Can you really?"

"Uh-huh…"

Their lips connected once more, harder than any other previous time. There was so much urgency in the kiss that it sent both women up in moans and groans. Hands wandered. One of Thirteen's was at the back of Cuddy's head and the other was at her waist. Both of Cuddy's were pressing Thirteen closer to her. One was pulling her head closer to her and the other compressed in at her upper back until it was moved to Thirteen's lower back to press her further into her.

Their tongues danced vehemently, wanting dominance over the other. This went on for well over a minute. Both women pulled back, desperately needing air. Blue eyes met blue as both caught their breath.

"Do you want to try last night's events again?" Thirteen asked, hoping it would be a yes.

Cuddy nodded, unable to find her voice.

Thirteen reached inside Cuddy's pocket to pull out her cell phone. She put it on silent, as well as her own before tossing the both of them onto the nearby armchair. Now, they had no interruptions. Cuddy grinned at Thirteen's eagerness.

Like last night, Thirteen took over. Nothing in this world existed to Cuddy when Thirteen took charge and dominated her. Cuddy does her fair share with being dominant as part of her job. It was nice to let someone take over every now and then. Thirteen was just the person to do it.

Cuddy's shirt was off and thrown on the ground before she knew it. Thirteen didn't waste any time. Cuddy groaned and arched her neck when Thirteen kissed and nipped lightly at the small of her neck, expertly getting all of Cuddy's most sensitive spots. Thirteen grinned through the kisses every time Cuddy let out a soft moan.

"That bra needs to come off," Thirteen whispered while kissing down her jaw line and meeting her lips once more.

Cuddy reached around her back to unclasp her bra and found Thirteen's hands going for it at the same time. Both of them worked together to easily remove the bra. As the article of clothing slipped down from Cuddy's arms, Thirteen wasted no time in hungrily going for her chest. Thirteen repeated the same actions as yesterday, the actions that sent Cuddy instantly breathless. Cuddy weaved her fingers through Thirteen's hair at the back of her head and tugged gently. Thirteen had the most amazing tongue and certainly knew how to use it! If she didn't stop, Cuddy swore she would reach an orgasm just by the attack on her chest alone!

"Remy…" she gasped, throwing her head back with her mouth gaped open.

"Yes…?" Thirteen looked upwards at Cuddy, moving just her eyes. The sly smile remained on her face.

"Please…" Cuddy couldn't find the right words. Her mind didn't let her pick up any coherent thoughts, for her body was too busy sending electrical charges through her body, disrupting the brain's proper functioning system.

"Are you sensitive there?" Thirteen asked in a teasing tone.

All Cuddy could do was nod and bite her lip.

"That's okay…there's another area I want to try out also…"

Cuddy felt Thirteen's hands at the rim of her pants on both sides, but only for a moment, for they were pulled down, leaving her in only her underwear. When Thirteen grasped Cuddy's thong, Cuddy grabbed Thirteen by her wrists and eyed her intently.

"Not until you take off your clothes," she said when Thirteen made eye contact.

Thirteen granted Cuddy her wish. With the help of Cuddy, she pulled the shirt over her head, revealing a green lace bra that Cuddy found exceptionally sexy. It clipped in the front, so neither of them had a problem removing it quickly.

When Thirteen let the bra slide off, she noticed Cuddy's sudden hesitation.

Cuddy had no idea what to do here! She knew what she wanted to do, but didn't know how to go through with it. She had never envisioned herself doing things to women before. The only breasts she's ever seen were her own! What if she did something wrong? Would Thirteen call her on it or keep her wondering if she made a mistake?

"It's okay, Lisa," Thirteen said, understanding why Cuddy was nervous. She took Cuddy's hand and placed it on her right breast. She felt it trembling the entire time. "Don't be afraid."

Cuddy wanted this. She wanted to give Thirteen even more pleasure than she had given her. Cuddy lowered her mouth to Thirteen's left breast and worked her magic there while massaging the other with the hand that was already lifted there. She must be doing something right, for Thirteen was moaning in no time. Cuddy quickly found her sensitive spots around the nipple and nipped at the skin gently, causing Thirteen to flinch each time. Both of Thirteen's hands pushed on the back of Cuddy's head, brining her closer to her chest. Cuddy managed to take a glance up at Thirteen, who had her head back while moaning. She caught on quickly!

After spending time at her chest, Cuddy kissed a trail upwards to her neck. Thirteen arched it when Cuddy got to the small of her neck. She mimicked the moves that Thirteen put on her.

"Oh, Lisa, you're so good," Thirteen whispered, hands wandering down Cuddy's hips and to her thighs, stopping near her ass cheeks.

Now Cuddy understood what had come over Thirteen when it came to making out with other women. The sensation was so captivating! Her kisses became more eager and harder as the determination to please Thirteen became stronger. The harder her kisses were, the louder Thirteen moaned. Cuddy didn't realize that she was sucking violently on Thirteen's skin until her skin felt hot in her mouth and Thirteen yelped instead of the norm of a moan.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy breathed into her neck, but didn't stop attacking her neck with her mouth. Cuddy kissed the spot on her neck that would most likely form into a hickey later, if not now.

"Don't…apologize," Thirteen whispered, hands wandering past the elastic of Cuddy's thong.

Now it was Cuddy's turn to yelp as Thirteen's fingers pawed her heat over the thong. Cuddy's hips jerked forward unexpectedly.

"I want to taste you…Let me taste you, Lisa."

Cuddy went back to being hesitant again. It's not that she didn't want this, because she wanted it very much. She felt her face flush. Her breathing became rigid.

Without saying anything, Thirteen's smirk reappeared as she pushed Cuddy onto a seating position on the edge of the bed.

"Back up," Thirteen commanded in a bedroom voice.

Feeling nervous, Cuddy backed up to the head of the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Thirteen, on her hands and knees, followed Cuddy. She set herself in between Cuddy's legs and laid on top of her, reaching in for another kiss.

"I can teach you so much, Lisa. Will you let me?" Thirteen whispered, staring deep into her soft, but worried eyes. To ease the tension, Thirteen lightly brushed her fingers through Cuddy's hair.

All Cuddy could do was nod. She was too afraid her voice wouldn't work for her if she tried.

That was a good enough answer for Thirteen. She kissed Cuddy briefly on the mouth before making her way down. She kissed from her lips to her chin, down her throat, past her breasts, and to her belly button, where she circled the tiny innie with her tongue. After, she trailed down to the rim of Cuddy's thong with her tongue. The further down she got, the more Cuddy's body tensed.

"Relax your body," Thirteen said and effortlessly grabbed the hem of Cuddy's thong. She was able to remove it easily, exposing Cuddy all the way. Thirteen liked what she saw and immediately went down on Cuddy with her tongue. Cuddy flinched when Thirteen's tongue dabbed at her clit and circled around the perimeter to excite it before biting. Cuddy cried out loudly when Thirteen bit the nub. Cuddy had partners in the past that ate her out. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar. In fact, she was a big fan of foreplay to a certain extent. She absolutely hated being teased past her breaking point. This went for all partners, including Thirteen. Luckily, Thirteen didn't tease too much. She got right to the point. Cuddy guessed she didn't have the patience to tease.

Thirteen's expert tongue and fingers left Cuddy in a writhing mess. She couldn't stay still. Her hands gripped the comforter on each side and her head couldn't choose a place to be.

When Thirteen pushed two fingers instantly up into her, Cuddy cried out. There was no warning on Thirteen's part.

Thirteen thrust the two fingers into Cuddy for the first few moments or so and then inserted another. At the same time, she continued to vigorously attack her clit with her mouth, bringing an overwhelming sensation unlike any other that washed through Cuddy. Cuddy thrust her hips against Thirteen's mouth, desperate for her fingers to penetrate deeper into her. Nothing in this world existed right now, only Thirteen and the ultimate pleasure she was giving to her.

Cuddy cried out her name and thrust her hips much faster when the familiar feeling of an orgasm rushed through her body. Thirteen's fingers picked up the pace when she felt Cuddy tightening around her fingers.

Cuddy's hands grasped the hair at the back of Thirteen's head and firmly held it. It's a good thing hair didn't have nerve endings because if they did, Thirteen would be in tremendous pain right now.

Cuddy's orgasm turned her limbs to jelly. Her arms flopped down and her head lolled to the side as she struggled to catch her breath.

Thirteen cleaned up Cuddy's juices with her tongue and then laid on top of her.

"You taste divinely," she said, licking her lips.

"That was wonderful, Remy," Cuddy said, still processing the fact that this event just happened. Her mind was obviously still trying to catch up. "I don't know if I can reciprocate that well…if at all."

There was visible worry on Cuddy's face, even though she was still recovering from the tremoring orgasm.

"It's okay," Thirteen said, brushing the backs of her fingers lightly against Cuddy's cheek. "As long as I was able to show my love for you, I can wait."

Cuddy smiled. Thirteen brought her head down for another kiss. She didn't want to rush Cuddy if she wasn't ready. Thirteen didn't have anything to worry about. Cuddy was hers now. She wasn't going anywhere.

---------------------------

**As some of you can tell, I love drama. I can't work without it. There always has to be loads of it. In the next chapter, Lexi comes forth with her promised threat and yet another ultimatum for Cuddy and Thirteen. Please review! Thanks everyone! Lots of love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those of you who are taking the time to review! I love you guys! :)**

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------

"What are we going to tell House?" Cuddy asked over the phone, speaking to Thirteen as she hurried into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to put in a few hours before the night was out.

"What do you mean?" If there's one thing Thirteen didn't want House to know about, it was their relationship. She thought that's what Cuddy was asking.

"About your morning absence," Cuddy said, throwing open the entrance doors to the lobby.

Thirteen would've said something back, but chatter on Cuddy's end stopped her. Thirteen guessed it was Nurse Brenda who called Cuddy over once she was in the clinic.

"We have a problem." Thirteen heard Brenda's voice.

"Is it House related?" Cuddy asked after a small groan.

"Actually…yes, surprise, surprise. He stole the TV out of the lounge and locked the door behind him so none of us could get in."

"Well, um, Brenda, have you ever heard of a key?" Cuddy didn't mean to sound so haughty, but when it came to House, no one seemed to be on the ball and always looked to Cuddy for help.

"Uh, _yeah_, if there was one. He changed the locks so now only he has a key."

"He changed locks. Unbelievable," Cuddy muttered. "Why would he lock the lounge up behind him if he already took the TV? And how did you come to know about it anyway?"

"They told me to tell you when you came in. Don't shoot the messenger, Dr. Cuddy." She had to stick up for herself when it looked like Cuddy wanted to take it out on her.

Cuddy sighed.

"What did House do?" Thirteen, who was listening to the conversation the entire time, was still a little confused.

Cuddy tried the doors to her office. If they were unlocked, House was in there. To her surprise, it was locked. House wasn't in there as he said he was.

Cuddy entered her office and threw the lights on. "Nothing. He's just being House. I'm not shocked."

"You know, he only does these things to get you going."

"Yeah, it's probably a cheap thrill for him or something," Cuddy said, tossing her bag onto her desk.

"I think he likes you."

Cuddy scoffed. "Yeah, well, too bad, I'll never like him."

"You've got someone else on your mind, right?" Thirteen said, gleam in her tone.

Cuddy laughed lightly. "True. Which takes me back to my original question…how are you going to explain your absence without hinting that we were together?"

"I'll say I was sick."

"Come on, he won't fall for that," Cuddy said, taking a seat at her desk and coming face to face with the folder that House said was on her desk. It made her wonder if he was really in here or not.

"He won't fall for anything except for the truth, Lisa."

"That's another thing, when you're at the hospital, don't call me Lisa. There's nothing that will catch House's ears than me being called by my first name, especially by you." Cuddy opened the folder and saw Thirteen's picture first before any of the other documents. House couldn't have known that if he weren't here.

"No kidding. I'm not _that_ dumb. I wouldn't have given that up."

A small smile came to Cuddy's face.

"I'll be in tomorrow. I still got the cough," she said and feigned a cough on the line.

Cuddy laughed. "Okay, Remy."

"Oh, and Cuddy, be sure to call me Dr. Hadley at the hospital. Wouldn't want House to suspect anything, would we?" she joked.

"That's true." Cuddy leaned back into her chair and put her legs up onto her desk, but froze in the middle of doing so. "Oh god."

"What?" Thirteen asked.

Figures House would know that she was back and come down to bother her. Cuddy straightened herself out at her desk and put away the folder of Thirteen in her top drawer before House opened the door and limped inside.

"How's my favorite…woman?" he asked, putting on a dumb smile.

"House, can this wait? I'm on an important call," she said, trying to look busy.

"With who? Your MRI man? The one who wanted to jump in the sack with you?"

Cuddy's eyes went wide. "What?"

House stepped closer. "Mr. Byers. He has a reputation. I'm sure you knew that."

"I'll call you back," Cuddy said to Thirteen on the phone and hung up when she got a response. She glared at House. "It was you who cancelled my meeting, wasn't it?"

House shrugged. "Maybe. Or it could've been Cameron. The little witch is stoned again."

Cuddy threw her hands over her face. House grinned smugly.

"God, House…" she groaned in her hands.

"Well, it was either that or some jackass taking advantage of you," he said, acting like he cared.

"What do you care?" Cuddy asked, removing her hands from her face. "I thought you wanted to be the Dean of Medicine."

"I did…but then I realized I would have too much work to do."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. It was hard not to crack a smile. "Right."

"You're not going to reschedule with that jerk, are you?"

House did sound like he cared, which was a huge step up for him. Cuddy admired that, but instead of praising him, she wanted to tease him about it. It's not like it'll ever happen again, so might as well have some fun with it.

"Why wouldn't I? He's willing to give the hospital a free MRI scanner and it's my job to be sure that the hospital gets what it needs, right?"

Cuddy sounded professional and that worried House.

"In fact, I'll give him a call as soon as you leave."

House paused. He appeared as if he were frozen, eyes staring at Cuddy.

"What?" she asked when the staring got a little creepy.

"You're an idiot if you do it, Cuddy," he said, sounding genuine this time. It wasn't an act. Not a lot of people saw House's serious side. Cuddy wasn't very familiar with it and it took her by surprise.

"What do you care what I do with my body, House?" Cuddy leaned back into her chair and took in this moment.

House blanched. He lowered his eyes to the ground. "Because you never sleep with someone to achieve what you want. You've always been against that." He looked back up at her again, narrowing his eyes. "You must've known that's what he was after. You didn't sound too shocked when I told you."

Cuddy threw her hands in the air. "Of course I knew that's what he was after, House. I didn't know until the meeting was canceled and he practically bit my head off about it. How did you know about him? That's not something that gets tossed around in casual conversations."

"It doesn't matter. I know people."

"So why are you just now telling me about it? Why let me go all the way there, just to come back empty handed?"

House didn't say anything. Cuddy rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk. "You had Cameron call to pretend to be me, didn't you?" She came around to the front of her desk. "That's how you found out about Byers."

House shook his head. "No, I had Thirteen call."

Cuddy frowned. "Thirteen? How?"

"This morning when she came in."

Cuddy's frown remained. How was that possible? Thirteen was with her this morning!

"Aha!" House shouted suddenly, causing Cuddy to jump. He pointed at her, grinning. "She was with you, wasn't she?" His eyes lit up like silver dollars. "That's why she didn't show up today." House suddenly looked love stricken. "Your little storybook fantasy come to life. Did she surprise you with flowers and candy? Maybe some bondage toys?"

"You're an ass," Cuddy said, walking around to the back of her desk and taking a seat. "Nothing happened, if you must know."

"Yeah, right, someone just hops a plane for no reason just to show up at a hotel to see their boss for no reason. Something happened. Your face is glowing. I know that look on you. It's the look only you get after you've had sex. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, I know about it."

House was practically sitting on the idea about them. There was no point to try to defend herself now. House knows everything. Cuddy knew she didn't help it much by falling into his trap. He made it so her mind was set on him being concerned about her and then he opens to something about Thirteen while she was busy being stunned that he actually cared about her well-being. He probably knew about Byers all along!

"Why do you care so much about what goes on in my life? It's not like it has anything to do with you."

"Actually, it does. I'm not going to have a lovestruck fellow on my team."

"She's not lovestruck," Cuddy said, reaching into her drawer to pull out a report she was working on the previous day and planned to finish it. "She has a crush. It's very cute, I might add, but I'm not interested."

"And you told her this?"

Cuddy nodded. "She came to my room, I told her that her actions were very inappropriate, she left, and I haven't seen her since."

House hummed. Cuddy was worried that he didn't buy it. The smile on his face told her he didn't. He knew exactly what happened between them this morning. However it came to be, he didn't know that, but he did know the basics, and they definitely had sex.

"How did she do it? Slow? Fast? If I remember correctly, and I think I do, you like it fast."

"Go away," she growled.

House ignored her. "But then again, you could've changed in twenty years. Do you like it slow now?"

Cuddy slammed both hands on the top of her desk, but not hard. Her eyes shot daggers at House. "Too bad for you you'll never find out, now get out of my office."

House started to whine. "Why can't I know? You'll sleep with some stranger, but not with me. That's not fair."

"I wasn't going to sleep with him, House!" she said loudly, wishing he would drop it. "I would've found another way. And you are definitely out of the question."

"Why is that?" he asked, speaking sincerely again, stepping closer to the front of Cuddy's desk. He laid both hands on the surface. "You're a Taurus, Cuddy. All they think about are food and sex. How do you ever manage to get along so well without either of those things?"

"Maybe because I'm not your average Taurus, House. What's your excuse?" she muttered, reaching for a nearby pen.

"Oh, snap!" He turned his back towards her, apparently about to leave. Cuddy looked up from her documents, only moving her eyes. She hoped that's what he was planning on doing.

"You know…I would hate to fire Thirteen because of something like this. What would you say if I did?" He turned back around to face her. Cuddy was busy flipping through pages.

"Do what you want," she said, not seeming interested. "I don't care. It won't affect me one way or the other. Get out."

House smirked. "Doesn't sound like you don't care. I never pictured you a…what's the right word…" House looked pensive for a moment.

"Shut up!" Cuddy said, stopping him before he said something around the area of a lesbian, but probably a much dirtier slang.

"I always wondered why you never had boyfriends for longer than a day. And then you were with that girl Candy what's-her-face back at Michigan. I always knew you both were more than friends!" This was a game to House and he knew he was winning, because he grew happier and happier with each passing word. His face was glowing with pride. The further he went with this, the angrier Cuddy grew. Her hand gripped so hard around the pen that her knuckles turned white. Usually House knew when to stop, or grew bored and left. He didn't know when to stop here and Cuddy just about lost it.

"House, I'm serious, if you don't get out right now, you're fired." Cuddy spoke dangerously low, using a tone that would scare any one of her employees.

"Yes, ma'am." House mocked a salute and reached around for the handle of the door to leave when the door was suddenly flung open, smacking into him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, looking to see who had nearly run him over. She didn't look familiar.

"Are you Lisa Cuddy?" the young woman asked Cuddy, stopping half way into the room.

"Yeah, who are you?" Cuddy wasn't exactly in a good mood, thanks to House, so her approach to the unfamiliar woman wasn't kind.

The beautiful blonde didn't seem to mind that Cuddy's attitude was raw, for she didn't look as if she were here for pleasantries. She turned her head back to look at House. "Would you mind excusing us?"

House was a little creeped by this girl and did as she ordered without speaking back. He left Cuddy's office, eyes wide. However, when he was outside the door in the clinic lobby, he couldn't help but peek in. Any form of gossip or drama, he wanted to know firsthand. He couldn't hear anything through closed doors, but physical action was good enough. He'd make up his own words as they went along.

"Look, I'm really busy here. What's this in regards to?" she asked, looking past the girl and to House, narrowing her eyes. Figures he'd want to know what was going on.

"Remy," the woman said, folding her arms.

Cuddy's eyes went wide. There's only one person who would be here about Thirteen. "You're Lexi?"

"Yeah, I am," Lexi said, bearing a bit of an attitude. "I know I don't have the fancy office or the cool job with the six figure sum a year, but that gives you no reason to steal Remy from me."

Cuddy was more amused at this than anything. Her face sank into a huge frown. She chuckled. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but I think you should take it up with her, not me."

"You're the reason she's not with me anymore, so I will take it up with you. Either you break it off with her, or something will happen to someone you love."

Cuddy's eyes went wide at the sudden threat. Nothing like being bold and blunt to stir up a conversation!

"I'm guessing you like that guy that just left here." She turned only her head around to the lobby. House was still there, staring in and being nosy, having no idea his life was just threatened. "Is his life really worth you staying with Remy?"

House looked through the glass more intently now that Lexi looked back at him. He knew they were talking about him and frowned. Cuddy half expected him to come back in because of it. She was relieved when he didn't. It was unusual for House to obey. There couldn't have been a better time for it.

"I would like you to leave…right now, or I will call security," Cuddy said, voice nearly caught in her throat.

Lexi didn't budge. She leaned on one of the chairs in front of Cuddy's desk. Cuddy watched her carefully, as if she was expecting Lexi to pull out a knife or something. "You know, I've been arrested for a lot of things, but never for murder. Remy won't come back to me, but at least she'll be away from you."

Cuddy's heart speed kicked up a notch. She hadn't realized her mouth was dropped until Lexi left her office. She would've called security, but she couldn't move. Now she understood why Thirteen was the way she was when it came to Lexi. Last night and this morning in Boston, Lexi called Thirteen too many times to count. Somehow she came to find out that Thirteen was away with Cuddy. Lexi was someone that Cuddy didn't want to mess with. She knew that kind. Was House's life really in the balance if she continued to see Thirteen? Was this relationship worth all the hassle and strain? Cuddy liked Thirteen a lot, almost to the point of love, but where did her relationship with House play in? She's always had feelings for House and knew he felt the same way for her. It would be safer spending a night with House than spending a night with Thirteen again.

If Lexi was serious, Cuddy knew she couldn't be with Thirteen anymore.

House came back into Cuddy's office, brows close together. "What did she say about me?"

"Nothing," she said, grabbing her cell phone to call Thirteen.

"Oh, it was definitely something. Does she think I'm cute?" he asked, grinning.

"Get out."

"Aww Cud—"

"Get out!" Cuddy yelled, pointing to the door.

House was thrown back. She had never yelled at him like that before and it took him by surprise. She also had never looked so angry and so terrified at the same time. Just what the hell did this girl say to her to get her so freaked?

House turned around and left without another word. He had some investigating to do.

--------

Cuddy immediately felt bad for yelling at House. Even before he left her office, she felt bad. Why didn't he just listen?! She didn't know what made her the maddest—House being at the wrong place at the wrong time, or him poking his nose where it didn't belong and being so damn importunate. However, it really wasn't about House anymore, it was about Lexi. She had to deal with Lexi before her threat towards House was carried out. She wasn't taking any chances. Flipping open her cell phone, she dialed Thirteen.

"Oh Lisa, I'm so sorry," Thirteen said over the phone when Cuddy told her what happened.

"Is she serious? That's all I want to know," Cuddy said, clenching her fist. "Do I have anything to worry about?"

Thirteen paused. "I don't know…" she said solemnly a moment later. "She never stops until she gets what she wants and will go to the extremes if necessary." Thirteen sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you're sorry, you already said that," Cuddy snapped. "What I want to know is if your psychotic girlfriend is going to be shooting down my hospital and my diagnostician if I continue to see you."

"I don't know!" Thirteen cried helplessly over the phone.

Cuddy sighed angrily. "I don't need this, okay? All we had was one night together and your girlfriend is acting like we eloped. It's—it's not worth it, Remy."

Thirteen got quiet quickly. Cuddy couldn't see it, but Thirteen was breaking into a million pieces. "You're not willing to fight to save our relationship? Does it really mean that little to you?"

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "Remy, you have to understand my situation! I'm working and then all of a sudden, Lexi breaks down my door and threatens lives if I don't stop seeing you! You're wonderful and I like you very much, but I can't compete with a jealous girlfriend, serious or not. I'm sorry."

"You're just using this as an excuse so you don't have to see me again," Thirteen accused. Definite signs of hurt loomed in her voice. "You needed a reason, so what better reason than that of bringing Lexi into the picture."

Cuddy sighed noisily over the phone when Brenda Previn knocked on the outside door and waved to her. Great…something must've happened in the clinic. What else could go wrong today?

"I'd say let's talk later, but she's probably waiting for that," Cuddy muttered, holding up a single finger, telling Brenda to wait a minute.

"No, we _will_ talk later. I'm coming to your place tonight when you get out. You're not splitting up with me over this."

Thirteen hung up the phone before Cuddy could object to anything, or get a simple word out. Since when were they even a couple? As far as Cuddy was concerned, they were just messing around, having fun. Thirteen sounded so furious, as if they were engaged or something! Cuddy had never heard her that angry. Maybe it did do them some good to talk, but could Cuddy really handle a face to face with her after all this?

There was only one way to find out. They had to talk tonight.

For now, Cuddy had a mess in the clinic to deal with. With an audible groan, she picked herself up from the chair and went to see what all the fuss was about.

She stepped out into the clinic lobby and looked around. Everything appeared to be in working order, so what was the problem?

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked Brenda, who was back at her station.

Brenda plopped three individual clipboards side by side on the countertop without a word. Cuddy was worried about the contents of the documents by the way Brenda was acting so serious. They were only outpatient forms for the ICU that needed to be signed right away. Sighing mentally, she signed each of the forms and disappeared back into her office to spend the next few hours of the night.

---------

Thirteen was already at Cuddy's house, sitting on the stairs by the door, waiting for her when she got home. Cuddy swallowed hard. This was going to be anything but pleasant. She could see it now.

"What, you thought you could just end our relationship with a phone call and never expect to hear from me again?" Thirteen asked, coming to a stand as Cuddy walked up the sidewalk. "Don't you think I deserve better than that?"

Cuddy sighed, not looking up at the young woman who traveled on her heels. She fiddled with her keys and opened the front door. "Not now. This has been a very long and stressful day and I just want to go to bed."

"I don't care, you're going to listen to me," Thirteen said firmly, following her inside the house against her wishes. "I know we weren't together for long, but that gives you no right to give up on us!"

Cuddy couldn't remember having a significant other that was nearly as unyielding as Thirteen was.

"Don't you ever give up?" she asked, defeated, tossing her keys and purse onto a nearby end table.

"No, but I can see that you do," Thirteen punched back, folding her arms and shifting all the weight onto her right leg as she leaned. "Do you always just throw away people you sleep with if they come with rough circumstances? It's a wonder you live a stress-free life."

Cuddy spun to her. "Remy, you like me, I get it, but like goes both ways. Right now, it's one-sided and I'm sorry."

"You're only saying that because of Lexi," Thirteen said, voice almost failing. Words couldn't describe how much those words out of Cuddy's mouth had hurt her.

"I'm saying it because I mean it," Cuddy lied, but kept a very firm facial expression.

"So you always let yourself be fucked by people you don't like?" Even though Cuddy's words were a knife through the heart, she decisively fought back. "You could get anyone you want, Lisa, but you chose someone that worked for you, and a woman, no less, which could lead to some very big problems. Either you like complicated, or you're very stupid. You like me and it's tearing you to shreds to have to say goodbye."

"No, it's not," Cuddy said assertively. "I meant what I said. Get out of my house or I'll fire you."

Cuddy evidently was great at hiding how she felt, because she played this out wonderfully. She kicked her shoes off, but before she could leave the room, Thirteen grabbed onto her wrist firmly and didn't let go. Cuddy didn't bother to fight it, either. Her eyes met Thirteen's with the same amount of urgency as the young woman looked at her with.

Without a word, their lips met. It was all Thirteen's doing, but Cuddy didn't pull away. Thirteen made sure to deliver every ounce of passion she could in that one kiss. She wanted to keep the customer coming back for more.

"Still want me to leave?" Thirteen whispered in her bedroom voice, lips just inches away from Cuddy's.

Kissing Thirteen was incredible. Cuddy had a lot of partners in the past and none of them could match up to Thirteen as far as kissing was concerned. To be cliché, it firmly took her breath away. Nothing seemed to exist for an entire minute. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and she could barely see straight. She had no idea how Thirteen did it, but she did.

Even though Cuddy's mind was cloudy, and her body felt as if it were going to give out beneath her, she still remembered Lexi. The girl had a criminal record and did just about every crime under the sun, except for murder. Cuddy wanted Thirteen in every shape, way, and form. How it came to be that, she had no idea. It was one of those things where you know someone simply as an acquaintance, and then you wake up one morning, suddenly wanting to get to know the person and would go to any length to do so. Some would call it a crush; some would call it an obsession. Cuddy wasn't sure what it was.

She wanted to experience Thirteen's wonderful kisses all night while curled up in her arms as they shared her bed. As tempting as that sounded…Cuddy had to abstain.

"You have to go," she said regretfully. "Please…"

She remembered Lexi's threat. If she didn't break it off with Thirteen, someone she loved would die. She didn't know if Lexi was just saying that or not, but didn't want to take any chances. She wanted Thirteen and everything she had to offer. It took a lot of strength of will to tell her to leave. Her not being able to let go of Thirteen's hand had said it all. Her eyes begged her to stay.

Thirteen made a promise that she'd talk to Lexi. She reached in to kiss Cuddy once more. Cuddy kissed back with so much demand, it was almost as if she were never going to see Thirteen again. When they pulled back, a single tear fell from Cuddy's eye. Thirteen immediately traced the tear line with the tip of her finger. Cuddy closed her eyes, letting out a small, emotional based sigh.

"She won't keep us apart," Thirteen promised.

Cuddy nodded. "I know…I know." She dried the rest of her tears herself.

There were no more words exchanged between the two. Their eyes met, exchanging wordless conversation. A small smile of hope on Thirteen's face made Cuddy smile. People will go through anything for love and not be deterred by the pull that struggles to separate them. Cuddy and Thirteen were the prime example. Whatever power brought them together is something so strong that that the unbending force against them is having a hard time breaking them apart. Lexi was up for a serious challenge.

--------

"Welcome back," House said to Thirteen when he stepped into his outer office two hours late the next morning. Kutner, Taub, and Foreman were also in there, talking about their current patient without House. "Sick day yesterday?"

He hooked his cane over the top of the whiteboard and grabbed a marker. It would appear that he wasn't looking for Thirteen to answer the question, but when he was situated, his eyes widened at her, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Yeah, a sick day," Thirteen said and then got to business. "Twenty-five year old female with a skin condition."

"Skin condition? Can you be more specific?" House asked sarcastically.

"She has raised growths all over her body," Thirteen answered back tightly and then spoke to the rest of the room normally. "She's addicted to tanning, even though she denies it. She noticed a pigmented lesion on her back a few months ago, but didn't say anything. Now, they're all over her back."

"So now's the perfect time to say something when you're about to die," House said, readying himself at the whiteboard. "Symptoms?"

"We don't know if she's going to die, House."

"Symptoms!" he repeated, but louder.

"Itching, inflammation, and redness around the lesions," Kutner informed. "Bleeding, and increasing size."

House scribbled them down. "That's it? And you people get paid the big bucks?"

"And you get paid more to figure it out," Thirteen countered.

"Ouch! Someone's been hanging around Cuddy too long."

Thirteen's cheeks reddened. All the eyes on her were making her nervous.

"Is he serious?" Kutner asked when Thirteen didn't shout anything back to him or stick up for herself.

"Since when do you hang with Cuddy?" Taub put in.

"Since never!" Thirteen denied. "Do you think we can focus here, or do you all want a full report on who I slept with last night too?"

House's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah! How's my boss in bed? Is she as wild and sexy as she is at work? Does she have that high pitched scream when she comes?"

"I didn't mean Cuddy!" Thirteen exclaimed, trying to focus his attention on something else." Come on, House, you know Cuddy better than anyone, do you really think she'd be stupid enough to risk it all to sleep with me?"

A low growl rumbled in House's throat. "Hard to say, but I'm guessing yes. Cuddy is just full of delicious surprises."

"Well then you guessed wrong. How about we get a skin biopsy to determine if the lesion is cancer?"

House hummed again. "Quick to change the subject, redness of the cheeks, a half smile every time Cuddy's name is mentioned, yeah, it's definitely a yes."

Thirteen glared at House, but it didn't bother him a bit. He just continued, "do that skin biopsy."

No one moved. The three were very interested on why House pressed on about Thirteen and Cuddy. If it were a joke, he would've let it go a while ago, not keep it up. All eyes were on Thirteen again, making her feel uneasy. Dead silence fell throughout the room.

"Were you really in Boston yesterday?" Kutner finally asked.

"Oh, my god, seriously." Thirteen rocketed out of her chair and fled the room in under three seconds. So much for not wanting everyone to find out. Of course, House _had_ to find out! Thirteen fumed, taking it out on the floor beneath her as she stomped to the elevators in a huff. She didn't care where she went, as long as she was away from House. She was quickly losing what was left of the respect she had for him.

How did he find out anyway? She was sure that Cuddy didn't tell him.

Dammit! House always knew everything! It was so hard to keep something a secret. And now the whole hospital will know that their Dean is messing around with Dr. House's female fellow. Thirteen wasn't so concerned with herself; she was more concerned on what this would do to Cuddy. She didn't want Cuddy to be ruined for life because House is a major ass.

Thirteen impatiently pressed the button to the elevator five seconds after pressing it the first time.

When it finally came, she suddenly realized she didn't want it. Instead, she'd rather go cry in the corridor where the access stairs were. And that's just what she did. Since she was already on the top floor, there wasn't anyone on the stairwell leading up to the roof. That would give her some privacy and time to think about hers and Cuddy's situation.

Thirteen didn't want to be selfish and she'd be very selfish if she never let Cuddy go and everyone started to talk. Not only was everyone in the hospital a problem, Lexi was a bigger problem. She wouldn't be surprised if that's how House found out was by Lexi's big mouth. She'd do anything to ruin what happiness Thirteen and Cuddy had together.

Thirteen sat on the stair closest to the roof and immediately brushed a tear away.

"That's right, coward, run. Run away and expect things to get better," Thirteen scolded aloud to herself.

Things weren't going to get better. They were only going to get worse.

---------

"Are you okay, Dr. Cuddy?" Brenda asked as Cuddy dropped all the clinic charts from the bin accidentally onto the floor.

"Yeah, fine," she snapped, grabbing them from the floor and placing them harder than expected back into the bin. She took the top one and looked it over. Of course, it was House's turn to do clinic duty, but ducked out yet again just at the time he was needed the most. The clinic was backed up because of him. Cuddy knew she could easily assign someone else to take over. Most of her staff jumped to her command without question. And then there was House who laughed at her every command. Either he was an ignorant jerk, or he knew that Cuddy wasn't really that strict and deliver the proper punishment. She just came across that way. Those who saw her as an authoritive figure respected the fact that she was their boss and did what she said. Right now, she could use one of those people.

"Call one of House's lackeys and get them down here. I don't have time for this. Never mind, I'll do it myself," she said and marched to the elevator to take it to the fourth floor. If she found House first, she wasn't taking it easy on him this time. She lets him get away with far too much.

-------

Cuddy barged into House's office to find him bouncing the oversized tennis ball against the wall.

"Clinic, now," Cuddy demanded. She was heated.

"Nope," he said, tossing the ball in the air. "Got a case."

"In which I see you working so hard to solve," she said sardonically. "House, I'm seriously not in the mood today, and when I say seriously, I mean it."

House seized playing with the ball. "Yeah, I saw that yesterday when you almost bit my head off. You weren't like this until after that girl came to your office. You both were talking about me. Did she say something about me to upset you?"

"I'm not getting into this right now, just go do your clinic duty," Cuddy ordered strongly, not faltering, even in House's presence.

"I'll make you a deal." He stood from behind his desk. "You tell me who she was and what you guys were talking about, and I'll go do clinic duty for the rest of the day."

That would probably be the only way to get House downstairs. As tempting as it sounded, Cuddy didn't want to release Lexi's threat to anyone, not even the person it was directed to.

"House, if you ever one day become my superior, by all means, you can make deals with me and tell me what to do, but right now, I own you, and you do as I say. Go do your clinic duty, or you're fired, do you understand?" Cuddy's voice was a no-bullshit tone. Her eyes shot daggers.

House chuckled, despite Cuddy's unexplained anger. He sat back in his chair and got comfortable. "Sorry, boss, I'm going to have to decline."

"Then you're fired," Cuddy said immediately, not leaving much time for thought. Her mind wouldn't let her think. She wanted things done and now. A pissed off Cuddy isn't something to be seen a lot, but when the untamed tiger gets away from its trainer, everyone's at risk, even the great Dr. House. "Pack up your stuff and go home."

House's mouth hung open as his eyes widened a slight centimeter. He wasn't planning for Cuddy to actually say it. She's threatened him before. Once a day, actually, but never did she verbally tell him he was fired and to go home. House knew she meant it this time. The flames in her eyes told him so. Whatever pissed her off is making her take it out on everyone around her.

Cuddy spun on her heels to leave the office.

"What the hell was that?!" House demanded just as Cuddy was two seconds away from leaving. He half expected her to change her mind.

"It's me putting my foot down." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I've had it."

"You've had it," he repeated in a bit of a scoff. "Yeah, Cuddy, you're just one deprived little supervisor, aren't you?" He grabbed his cane and limped over to her. Her back was turned towards him, shoulders slouched as she stared at the ground beneath her. "At least I'm not the one running around this hospital, firing people for no good reason."

"You're defiant, you don't listen to authority—"

"And all of a sudden this is a problem for you? How long have I been working here? Nine years? If I remember right, in those nine years, I've been doing what I've always been doing."

"Which is nothing!" Cuddy finally turned to him.

"I save lives! What the hell do you do all day?! Oh wait, I know, go around fucking Thirteen!" Now House was angry. He had the same flames burning in his eyes that she did. This could get very nasty if it came down to it.

Cuddy's face fell for two reasons – one, he was yelling at her, and two, he mentioned Thirteen.

"I think before you evaluate me, maybe you should try to figure yourself out. Call me when that happens. I'm sure you'll be wanting to give me my job back."

He limped out of his office, leaving Cuddy at a standstill. He always found a way to make this her fault. Never did he think for a second that it was his fault he was fired. He tried to make her feel guilty and won in the end. This time, Cuddy wasn't feeling guilty. She was still angry. And it all started with dropping files in the clinic and House not showing up for clinic duty. Heaven forbid someone else give her grief today. If she had the nerve to fire House, imagine what she could do to someone else of a lesser title.

--------------------------------------

**Don't worry, House doesn't stay fired! I don't want anyone angry with me! And there will be some great femslash in the next chapter as well! Of course, Cuddy and Thirteen still being together doesn't make Lexi very happy. For those of you who have jealous exes who don't seem to stop, you know all about it. She finally comes forth also, so you won't wanna miss the next one! Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thirteen, and just about every other employee of Cuddy's found out near the end of the day that Cuddy had fired House. The majority of them congratulated her for finally going through with it while a small percentage condemned her for it. Wilson, Kutner, Taub, Foreman, and even Chase and Cameron paid Cuddy a visit before she headed home for the day.

"Are you on crack or something?" Cameron, dressed in her light green scrubs, had asked when she confronted her with Chase as her moral support. She didn't choose her words too carefully.

Cuddy chuckled, but no humor came from it. She looked up from her paperwork. "I wish."

"House is the best doctor in this hospital! You can't just—"

"I've already had this talk with his lackeys, as well as Wilson. I've thought about this for a long time now and I'm not changing my mind. I'm hiring a new diagnostician, one that won't make me leave with a headache at the end of the day."

Chase and Cameron exchanged both worried and surprised glances. They were both thinking the same thing. Who the hell is this and where is the real Cuddy? She wouldn't just fire House unexpectedly! There must be one heck of a story to this one.

"You won't do that," Cameron challenged, folding her arms across her chest. "House will be back here tomorrow morning and you know it."

Cuddy didn't appreciate the confronting and it showed. She didn't hide it. "Unless you want to join him, Dr. Cameron, I suggest you go back to the ER and—"

"It's funny now all of a sudden you grow a backbone when it comes to House." Cameron was just getting started. Cuddy still looked neutral. "All these years, he breaks every rule in the book and gets away with it. You don't even have the nerve to tell him to get his ass down to the clinic to do his clinic duty, but yet you have the nerve to fire him."

"This doesn't concern you. You don't work for him anymore, and as far as I can tell, you no longer had feelings for him." She looked to Chase. "What do you have to say about this?"

Chase raised his hands in his defense. "Absolutely nothing."

Cameron's mouth dropped as he turned around and left the office. He's always been somewhat afraid of Cuddy when it came to confrontation. Cameron made a mental note to yell at him later.

"You won't win," Cuddy said when Cameron refused to move.

"Yes I will, because you'll cave."

Cameron looked a little worried when Cuddy reached for her phone and dialed a number from a file she was looking at. At first, she thought Cuddy might be calling security, but that thought quickly faded when Cuddy put the phone on speaker and hung up the receiver.

"Hello?" came a young woman's voice.

"Hi, is there a Dr. Laura Crosby there?" Cuddy asked, looking at Cameron, who was wondering where Cuddy was going with this.

"This is she," she said.

"Dr. Crosby, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Cuddy introduced, still not faltering and being completely professional.

Laura Crosby paused a few seconds. Small utters came across the line before she spoke again. "W-What can I do for you, Dr. Cuddy?" It was obvious Laura knew of Cuddy. She went from sounding sweet to sounding scared out of her mind.

"I was looking over your résumé and saw that you specialized in diagnostic medicine. A position has opened up and I would like to set up an interview with you as soon as possible."

Cameron fought the urge to march over to the desk and disconnect the phone call. Cuddy had completely lost it!

Cuddy hung up when the phone call was over. Cameron wanted to slap the smile right off her face. "Looks like you lost the bet, Dr. Cameron. Should I go through the résumés and look for an ER lead or are you going to get back to work and leave me alone?"

Cameron's fists clenched so hard by her side that her knuckles turned white. Her jaw clenched. Fortunately for Cameron, she did know when to stop. As much as she wanted to lash out at Cuddy, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere. Emitting a loud growl, she stormed out of Cuddy's office to vent somewhere else.

Cuddy watched her go. It's a good thing she left when she did, for a tear fell down Cuddy's cheek that couldn't be stopped. She brushed it away quickly.

She did what she had to do. The main reason was because of him stressing her out on a daily basis, but another reason was because of Lexi. Cuddy threw her hand over her face as more tears snuck out of her eyes. This threat was running her life and her decision-making. Everyone knew there was a deeper reason behind House being fired, but no one knew what that was, except Thirteen, who stayed quiet during all of this. Thirteen saw how hard this was on Cuddy. She was new to PPTH, but knew that House and Cuddy had a special bond that started as far back as twenty years or so. She cared about him and even though he's an emotionless ass, he cared about her also. She wouldn't fire him over him being insolent about clinic duty. If that was the case, she would've fired him years ago. Cuddy had every good reason to fire him. So then why did she feel so bad?

Thirteen entered her office just as she was brushing away another wave of tears.

"Cuddy…" Thirteen started softly. She didn't want to scare her.

Their eyes met, but just briefly before Cuddy hid her face again. "How's the patient?" she asked in a low voice, pretending to be working.

"She has malignant melanoma. House diagnosed her before he…left. Lisa…if you let him go because of Lexi—"

"Yes, I did let him go because of her. And because of you. You happy now?" Cuddy spat. "The hospital lost its best doctor and I lost a friend because I had to think of your crazy ex over my hospital. And to top it off, I lost the trust of some very good colleagues because I fired House."

Thirteen grew angry. "What is the matter with you? Why are you letting Lexi get to you? To fire House over some elementary level intimidation…it's not like you. In fact, it's childish."

"Childish?" Cuddy echoed angrily. "How is taking the threat of some madwoman I don't know childish? She threatened House!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to fire him! What this tells me is you've been wanting to fire him and used Lexi as an excuse."

Cuddy looked horrified. "That isn't true! House is the best doctor in this hospital and I've tolerated him for nine years, and I can tolerate him for nine more if I have to!"

Thirteen was so confused. She didn't know what to think anymore. Between Lexi's immaturity and Cuddy's fear of that immaturity, Thirteen was quickly being shoved out of the way against her will. To get Cuddy back, which is what she wanted, something had to be done about Lexi. Otherwise, she would be just wasting her breath trying to get through to Cuddy. She wasn't giving up. Cuddy meant too much to her to pull the plug. She only wished Cuddy felt the same way and would work with her, not fire every employee that Lexi plans to terrorize to get back at her every day she's with her.

"Do you really think that House is any safer now that he's gone? It only makes it easier for Lexi to go to his apartment and secretly do the job. At least here he was safe being around people."

"I didn't fire him!" Cuddy said loudly and lightly delivered a fist onto the surface of her desk. "I only wanted to make it look like I did so you can tell Lexi and she wouldn't come around here anymore. But I guess that's out of the question now," she murmured, throwing her hand out.

Thirteen's face fell serious. "You lied to me."

Cuddy groaned. "Oh don't get so personal, I lied to everyone. When you see Cameron, tell her the phone call to Laura Crosby was staged. She'll be happy to hear it."

"Why do you think I would tell Lexi that House was fired? Why do you think I would have _anything_ to say to her after the hell she put us through? Dammit…this is just so fucking frustrating. Not to mention annoying."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Cuddy murmured, going back to her paperwork. These events have slowed her progress down, making the work pile up. She'd be lucky if she was able to leave to go home tonight.

"Just tell me one thing, Cuddy…do we even stand a chance anymore? Because it looks to me like you don't give a damn."

Here we go again. Cuddy couldn't help but let out a small groan of annoyance. "There's nothing I can do, except wait here for you to deal with your girlfriend, but why I subject myself to this is unknown. I feel like I'm waiting for nothing."

Thirteen felt a tad insulted at that comment, but didn't respond on it.

"Please, just go. I have a ton of work to do and I want Lexi to be the furthest thing from my mind."

"And evidently me as well," Thirteen said, folding her arms. "You know, Lisa, when I said I wasn't giving up, I meant it. If lives have to be lost because of me wanting to be with you, then so be it."

That deserved a deep frown from Cuddy. "What?" She didn't expect something like that to come out of Thirteen's mouth. She was willing to sacrifice lives so they can stay together? She had to be joking, despite the anger in her eyes.

"I'm saying I'm not going to give in to Lexi. We should continue to see each other."

"But not at the cost of a life!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"She won't kill anyone!" Thirteen yelled back. "I've known her almost a year, dated her for about six months. There's a lot of things Lexi is, but she's not a murderer. Your hospital and your diagnostician are safe. Can we stop this juvenile antic and think like adults now?"

"Funny you should suggest that, because out of everyone, your behavior is the most hedonistic." Cuddy stood up, taking a few folders with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thirteen asked, following her out of her office.

"It means stop following me and get back to work."

Cuddy stopped at the nurse's station just outside her office and tossed a few charts in the wire bin.

"House has no current cases," Thirteen said, as if that were a free invitation to follow around the Dean of Medicine all day until she says what Thirteen was looking to hear.

"Then you're on clinic duty," Cuddy said, thrusting three charts into her hands. Those were just ones to start.

"It's Kutner's day to do clinic," she said to Cuddy's back once Cuddy made her retreat.

Cuddy looked over her shoulder just before going back into her office, thankful she was now Thirteen-free. Anything to get her away from her. "It's yours now."

Cuddy disappeared into her office and Thirteen let out a loud sigh. Maybe having clinic duty was a good thing. It would take her mind off Lexi and Cuddy long enough for her to get some sanity back.

"Great offer, Dr. Cuddy, but what if I don't want to come back?" House asked when Cuddy called him that evening to give him his job back before she went home. She never planned to tell him it was a spur-the-moment thing to get Lexi's attention off him. He'll probably find out about that at some point, but not from her.

"If you don't, you'll be working at a fast food joint, because they're the only ones who will hire you. Unless you want to be making minimum wage and ten thousand a year, I suggest you come back tomorrow."

"Why? Just so I can be bossed around by you? I'll have to give it some thought. I don't like being threatened to be fired every time I see you." He was being sarcastic. She could hear it in his voice. He was playing with her.

"House, I flipped out and fired you because you give me more grief than anyone I know and I lost it. You're an ass, but everyone's crowding around me, giving me the third degree about firing you."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Kutner, Taub, and especially Cameron."

"Cameron? Hmm…She's only saying that because she doesn't work for me anymore."

"She's saying that because she wants you back. So do I."

Cuddy hoped she didn't regret saying that.

House hummed in thought. "I'll come back on two conditions."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Figures. House knew he had the upper hand here and was going to drag all he could out of her. Firing him was a very bad idea, even though it wasn't really legit.

"Depends," she said, voice hard.

"One, you give me a month free of clinic duty."

That's always one of his stipulations. She was prepared for that.

"We'll see. Next."

"You meet me in exam room three for about a half hour when I get in tomorrow. I think I see what Thirteen sees in you. I spent the whole day today—"

"House, I don't want to hear any stories about you fantasizing about me. The answer is no."

"Well then I don't think I'll be able to come back."

"You'll be back. Just get your ass in here tomorrow and you'll be let off clinic duty for a month."

"YESSS!" House cheered loudly. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"I expect you in here, bright and early."

House groaned. "Like…eleven?"

"Try eight. You haven't been on time in five years."

"Hey, you screamed at me, fired me for no reason, and begged me to come back, as I expected you would. I think it's only fair I show up at eleven."

"The yelling was a joint effort. Do you want me to fire you again?"

"You could…but it would only cause more problems for you. In order to hire me back _again_, I'd make you take me up on that second offer."

"House…" Cuddy said in her warning voice.

"Oh, and I also want to know what that girl said about me."

"What girl?" Cuddy asked, trying to play it dumb.

"You know who I mean…That blonde that was in your office yesterday. Both of you looked back at me at the same time."

Cuddy sighed. She had no choice but to tell him. Maybe he could keep an eye out for Lexi easier that way.

"If you come in tomorrow at eight, I'll tell you."

"MOOOOM!" he stretched out, whining.

"Come at eleven and you don't find out."

Even though Lexi's threat was nothing to joke about, Cuddy wanted to have some fun with House. She knew she could get him there early if she agreed to tell him.

He agreed. She hung up with him and straightened up, preparing to go home for the night. The second she reached for her lamplight to turn it off, the door to her office swung open. It caught her by surprise.

"There is no Dr. Laura Crosby listed on the roster that specializes in diagnostic medicine here, or anywhere else in the US." It was Cameron and she looked like hell, almost as if she spent her entire day researching this woman and stressing herself out over it. House being fired really must've taken a toll on her. "What the hell is going on?"

Cuddy flicked the light off with a sigh. "Go home and get some sleep, Dr. Cameron," she said, walking over to her coat rack. "It's almost nine."

"I don't care what time it is, Cuddy, what are you trying to prove here? Either you're being lied to or you're lying to us. For that, there better be a good reason for it."

Cuddy frowned at her while putting her coat on. She found it humorous that Cameron was giving her ultimatums. "I don't owe you anything, Dr. Cameron." She grabbed her briefcase by the door. "And more importantly what I don't owe you is an explanation. Excuse me."

Cuddy slipped easily past Cameron and left for the night.

-------

When Cuddy got home, she was immediately alerted when she went to unlock her front door and there was a white piece of paper taped to the doorknob. She tore it off and read it, eyes going wide half way through.

This was getting ridiculous. Even though Lexi's threats are very childish and increasingly annoying, Cuddy took them seriously. She didn't know Lexi; she didn't know if she would actually hurt someone because of her being with Thirteen!

Cuddy entered her home, peeled off her coat, kicked off her shoes, took her phone out of her purse, and then threw the purse and the briefcase to the ground by her shoes. A mix of fear and anger pulsed through her veins.

"Hello?" came Thirteen's voice.

"Lexi left me a note on my door," Cuddy said, pacing back and forth on her carpet runner in the foyer, the note still in her hand.

"What does it say?" Thirteen sounded surprised. Cuddy didn't know why. It was expected that Lexi would do something like this soon.

Cuddy looked at the note again, even though she already had it memorized. "'Give me what I want or someone gets hurt tomorrow.' Remy, I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?" she asked.

Cuddy threw her free arm out. "This! Lexi and her threats. I already had to pretend to fire House and it was twice as much hell calling him back and saying I changed my mind!"

"Lisa, Lexi isn't going to hurt anyone! You're getting yourself worked up over nothing and it's seriously degrading. We had something good going and thanks to her, we don't have anything anymore." Her tone saddened. "That's not fair to me."

Cuddy lowered her head to her carpet and stopped pacing. "Tomorrow I'm pulling my staff and telling them about her. I don't want to take any chances."

"Oh my god, Lisa, seriously, listen to yourself! What exactly are you going to say? "Because we had a fling in Boston, Thirteen's ex is a jealous as all hell bitch and making threats because she slept with me?" That's not going to make things get better; it's going to make them worse! Not only will everyone know about us, it'll be pointless! Lexi's not going to hurt anyone; she just wants to hurt me like I hurt her!"

Cuddy paused. She didn't talk for a while, making Thirteen think that she hung up.

"Lisa?" she prompted in a low voice.

"Remy, I like you. I love you, even. What we had in Boston, I haven't had that in a long time with anyone."

"But you're not in-love with me," Thirteen said, voice falling.

"After all this…it's driving a wedge between us if anything. I don't want it to get to the point where I have to look over my shoulder every time I go somewhere. And it's not only that. Everyone knows something is bothering me. Cameron knows something's going on and keeps on me about it. She's been in my office more times today than in the past year."

"Maybe you should just be with _her_ then. It's safer that way. She won't cause you to look over your shoulder." Thirteen's tone was sarcastic. She clearly didn't understand.

Cuddy sighed angrily. "It's not a matter of wanting to be with anyone, Remy. That's not the point."

"Then what is? Even if you break it off with me, you're still going to have Lexi breathing down your neck because you had me in the first place. It's you she wants, not anyone else."

"But to hurt me, she'll hurt someone close to me. I asked you already if I had anything to worry about and you said no!" Cuddy cried out of frustration. "Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know! But what I do know is that I'm not giving up on us. For the first time in my life, I found someone I actually love. I didn't do anything to hurt you. I would never hurt you, Lisa. And if I ever find Lexi, I'll kill her myself for driving us apart."

Cuddy balled her fist lightly, but then released it with a short sigh. "I don't want this to end," she said in a small voice. "You're wrong Remy…I am in love with you…and instead of making me happy…it's killing me."

"Don't think about Lexi right now. Think about me. Think about Boston and us drinking coffee in the restaurant. Think how wonderful you were feeling when we made love. Hold onto that and don't let it go."

Tears pooled up in Cuddy's eyes. "I haven't let it go since that night. My mind is the only thing safe from Lexi."

"Open your front door."

Cuddy froze, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek. "What?" She threw her eyes up to the closed door.

"Do it."

She walked over and unbolted the locks, hands trembling. She opened the door to see Remy standing before her, phone up to her ear and tears in her eyes as well. She hung up the phone and threw herself at Cuddy, wrapping her arms around the back of her neck and drawing her into a deep kiss. Cuddy kissed back just as urgently.

In that moment, Lexi was forgotten about completely as Cuddy kicked the door shut with her foot and guided Thirteen through her house and to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Good thing her bedroom wasn't too far down the hall.

"I believe you owe me reciprocation," Thirteen whispered sexily, tickling Cuddy's ear.

"I don't know if I can…" Cuddy said, feeling her stomach acquire butterflies.

"You can do it," Thirteen said, unbuttoning Cuddy's white blouse and reaching in for another kiss. "I know you can."

She pushed Cuddy's shirt off at her shoulders and let it slide down her arms. Cuddy's bra color choice of the day was a _Candies_ purple and black shimmering material with a small heart pendant in the middle. It was odd to see her in that brand, but it was very sexy, nonetheless. The downstairs matched as well. Thirteen saw that when she unbuttoned Cuddy's skirt and let that slide down as well. She used a moment to take in Cuddy's delicious body before her. She couldn't resist touching her. It's as if her hands were the magnet and Cuddy's body was the steel. She was drawn to her.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, cupping Cuddy's heat over her underpants and leaning in for another kiss. Cuddy moaned in her mouth, followed by a gasp when one of Thirteen's fingers dipped in past the lining of Cuddy's underwear and through her wet folds. Cuddy wasn't prepared for that amount of sensation and drew a shaky gasp in between clenched teeth.

"Does that feel good?" Thirteen asked seductively.

Cuddy bit her lower lip and nodded. She wanted to undress Thirteen, but couldn't focus when she had this rippling pleasure zapping at her senses.

Thirteen's fingers drew a few circles at her clit before pulling her hand out.

"Your turn," she whispered.

Cuddy's hands worked like pros. All she needed to drive her was the insanely pleasurable feeling in her body. Expertly, she had Thirteen's clothes off in no time. This part was familiar to her. She attacked Thirteen's bare chest with her hands, as well as her mouth, leaving Thirteen writhing in pleasure. Cuddy knew where her sensitive spots were and attacked those the most. While she did that, her hands slipped around the edging of Thirteen's thong and pulled it down far enough so that it would slide down her legs on its own. This was the first time Cuddy had seen Thirteen completely naked. It was also the first time she touched her. Thirteen bit back a moan when Cuddy's finger curiously invaded her slit. She was nervous, but determined.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lisa?" she asked, feeling Lisa's nervousness. She also felt her hands trembling against her flesh.

It would kill Thirteen to back down now, but she didn't want to rush Cuddy if she wasn't ready.

"Get on the bed," Cuddy said, her stern voice compensating for her apprehension.

Thirteen grinned and did as she was told. Cuddy crawled in from the end of the bed and set herself on top of her, pressing their chests together. Cuddy still had her undergarments on. Thirteen moaned at the contact the rough spots on the bra had with her sensitive breasts. It was the same with Cuddy's underwear.

"Prepare to be reciprocated," Cuddy said and crashed her mouth onto Thirteen's and delved her tongue in instantly. There was so much urgency in the kiss that Thirteen yelped into Cuddy's mouth periodically.

Cuddy's lips suddenly went from Thirteen's, down to her throat. She nipped and sucked there. She could feel Thirteen's throat hum as she did so. Thirteen was getting edgy. She pressed her hands to Cuddy's shoulders to push her down, but not too hard. It was just enough to let her know that she was doing this too slowly and that Thirteen was very impatient.

When Cuddy didn't get the message and continue to bite and suck wherever her mouth felt like doing so, Thirteen wrapped her fingers up in Cuddy's hair with a light cuss.

"Patience, my love," Cuddy whispered.

"Fuck patience," Thirteen bit. "Do it now."

"Do what? This?" Thirteen's body jumped when two of Cuddy's fingers dived past her folds and brushed up against her clit.

"Yes…That…That is good…"

Cuddy got the sudden urge to taste her lover. She slid off her, taking her fingers with her. She mainly did that to tease Thirteen. Thirteen wasn't happy with that and sent another cuss into the air at the loss of her fingers.

Cuddy brought her mouth to Thirteen's slit, slowly mimicking what she felt Thirteen to do her in Boston. The rest of it came natural to her.

Instead of cussing Cuddy out again, Thirteen wrapped her fingers in her hair again and pushed her deeper into her slit to the point where Cuddy couldn't breathe if she tried to. She pushed her in so deep that she felt Cuddy's nose against her clit and her tongue massaging the flesh between her clit and her opening. Lisa didn't seem to care about her lack of oxygen. She moved her head upwards and attacked Thirteen's clit with her mouth, biting and sucking. Thirteen's body trembled. That's when her grip eased up and Cuddy came up for air. While she did this, she immediately shoved two fingers up into her lover and pumped them quickly. She remembered how Thirteen did this to her and what she did exactly to drive her crazy. She knew she found Thirteen's sensitive spot when her hips bucked up. Cuddy grinned.

"Oh, god, Lisa…God!" That was only the start of Thirteen's screaming. The closer she came to her orgasm, the louder she was. The louder she was, the harder Cuddy wanted to fuck her.

Cuddy added a third finger into the bucking body of Thirteen and also nibbled at her clit to bring her to the edge.

Thirteen's screaming bounced off the walls and probably woke the neighbors. Either she was very easy to please or Cuddy was just too damn good.

Cuddy couldn't remember the last time she liked hearing her name so much. Shooting from the throat of her lover was a wonderful thing. She had caused guys yell out her name, but it didn't feel like this.

Thirteen was recovering from her intense orgasm when Cuddy crawled up beside her with a smile. That wasn't nearly as hard to do as she thought it would be.

"Fuck, Lisa, you must have a hidden agenda or something," Thirteen said, trying to catch her breath. "Are you sure this is your first time with a woman?"

Cuddy chuckled and nodded. "Completely sure."

"Then you are a true bisexual."

That word would scare most people, especially if they're being called that. They would be in either denial or not one at all. Cuddy wasn't afraid of that word at all. She just smiled.

"I believe you're up," Cuddy said slyly, reaching over to kiss Thirteen lightly on the shoulder. "You can't leave me hanging."

Thirteen wouldn't dream of it. She returned her love, plus much more.

The two didn't get much sleep that night.

-----------------------

**As always, reviews are well appreciated! Thanks, guys! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've fairly much abandoned this story because the fanbase for Cuddy and Thirteen is pretty much nonexistent and no one reads them. However, I did have this bit on my computer for about 5 months and figured I'd give it a go. I'm trying to get away from The Island even though it is my baby and my reason that I do continue writing because of its success. But I do very much miss femslash, so if this story does get somewhat good responses, I will continue it. **

**enjoy :)**

---------------

When Cuddy awoke the next morning, she was alone. Thirteen's spot was empty and cold, telling her that she left some time ago. Cuddy figured she went home before heading into work.

Cuddy showered immediately. After the events of last night, she needed a shower badly.

She groaned as the somewhat hot water cascaded down her back. Suddenly, Lexi popped into her mind and her eyes instantly opened. Does she know what happened last night? If she does, what is she going to do about it?

Cuddy got nervous all over again. If she stuck a note on the doorknob, she clearly knows where she lives. What else does she know?

Cuddy finished her shower quickly and went about getting ready for work. She didn't leave the house until quarter after eight, looking over her shoulder as she got to her car.

-----------

What was she going to tell House? She remembered he was coming in early just to hear about Lexi. She made a deal with him. She had to hold up her end of the deal, especially after what happened between her and Thirteen last night. If Lexi did know and planned to go on with her threat, House was even more in danger today than he was yesterday.

House was waiting for her in her office, sitting at her desk with his legs up and reading a file of some kind.

He looked over to the door with a grin when he saw it open.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddy, so nice of you to show up. Why are you late?" he asked.

"Get out of my chair," she said, removing her coat.

House hummed in thought. "You got laid last night, but you're still grumpy. Did Thirteen not make you come?"

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed, jaw dropped and cheeks reddening.

House just laughed. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure it was an off day." He stood up. "Don't get me wrong, lesbian sex is just hot, but don't you miss men?"

"Men meaning you, right?" Cuddy asked, walking around to the back of her desk when he left the area.

"As far as I can remember, you never had me…Well, not recently. Now, you promised you'd tell me about that girl." He leaned on her desk with his hands. "I was here on time, so I win."

"But I was late, so I don't know if you were here at eight," she said, feeling she should tease him a bit before coming out with it. It would lighten the mood a bit for the both of them. Not that he would believe her anyway when she told him the truth.

"I was!" he insisted, putting on a straight face. He had gotten good at feigning serious.

Cuddy took her chair. The seat was warm, indicating he had been there for at least fifteen minutes. She smiled up at him. "Okay then…who you saw in here yesterday was Lexi, Thirteen's ex and she's pissed that Thirteen left her for supposedly me and she looked back at you because she said if I don't stop hanging around with Thirteen, she'll end the life of the person closest to me." Cuddy picked up a pen and prepared to get to work. "Happy?"

House remained straight-faced the entire time, even after Cuddy finished. "That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And I thought I had a wild imagination. What really happened?"

"It's true!" Cuddy insisted.

"If it were true, you wouldn't have sounded so casual about it. If you knew someone was messing with my life, you'd be freaking out and contacting every security personnel, day and night, to watch over me. It's either a joke, or you don't think she's serious."

"I don't think she's serious," Cuddy said, writing something in a file. "This whole thing is stupid."

"So then you really are seeing Thirteen."

Cuddy looked back up at him, eyes narrowed. "That is none—"

"None of my business, I know, but in case whatever her name is decides to carry out the threat, does that make it my business?"

Cuddy set her pen down and licked her dry lips before speaking. "House…" she started neutrally. "Lexi is just jealous, kind of what you are being right now between Remy and me. You just want an all access pass to the behind the scenes action."

House dramatically threw his hand over his heart and dropped his mouth. "Dr. Cuddy, I'm appalled that you would even think that of me!"

Cuddy smiled small. "Sorry to be such a bummer, House, but you will never be let in on our action, no matter who's after you. Now get out of my office and get to work."

"Don't have a case," House said, not budging. "You fired me because you wanted to protect me, didn't you?"

Cuddy wanted to slap the smile off his face. "No," she groaned.

"Yes you did," he said, pointing a finger at her and then stepping back. "You figured that if I wasn't working here anymore, it would save my life. Aww…Cuddles, I knew it was love from the moment we laid eyes on one another."

Cuddy chuckled. "Believe me, House, what you and I have is far, _far_ from love. Now get out. Go bother your team or do clinic duty, I don't care what; just get out of my face. I have a meeting in—"

"You mean to tell me you want me bothering my team? Thirteen's a part of that team, you know."

"And don't say anything about Lexi or what went on in this office just now, do you understand me?" Cuddy spoke sincerely and used that administrator tone that was all too familiar to House.

"What are you going to do to me if I do?" He leaned on his cane, taunting her. "Hopefully it involves a whip and some bondage toys. Is Thirteen into that sort of stuff? She seems like the type."

Cuddy sighed, defeated. "Just _go_, House!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright already woman, jeez…Next time if you have sex the night before coming into work, make sure you come. You're too edgy."

Cuddy slammed back into her chair as he left. She shook her head. "Unbelievable," she said aloud. "Completely unbelievable. I don't get paid enough to deal with him."

-------------------

**Thanks for reading, those of you still reading this story! Let me know your thoughts and comments! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I wasn't sure this story had any potential at all, but thanks to those of you who saw what I didn't see! You brought the story back to life and I thank you, because now I am much involved with it again! Also, thanks for the great reviews! I love them all :) **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

------------------

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

"What's it to you?"

Lexi was becoming somewhat of a pest and it was bothering Thirteen to no end. Why couldn't she just move on with her life? Did she dislike being the one to be broken up with this badly?

"I told you what would happen if you slept with her, didn't I?"

Thirteen sighed over the phone. "Oh for god sakes, don't get all Desperate Housewives on me. Leave Lisa alone. I love her and there's nothing you can say about it, you got it?"

"You're right, Remy, there's nothing I can say about it. But there's something I've gotta do about it."

"What does that mean?"

There was no answer.

"Lexi?"

She had hung up.

-------------------

Cuddy worked avidly to keep her mind off things, especially Lexi. She was so confused with her MO. Why would she have such issues with them? Cuddy understood jealous exes, but come on! Lexi took it to a whole new level.

Cuddy was new at this whole bisexuality thing, but the love you feel for someone doesn't change, whether it's a hetero relationship or not. Cuddy was capable of loving, and right now, she loved Thirteen. Lexi being so desperate to split them apart had driven them right into each other's arms.

Cuddy leaned back into her chair and smiled. Thirteen was special. She was more than prepared to fight the odds against them and make this work.

Her phone ringing snapped her out of thought.

"Dr. Cuddy," she said, answering her office phone.

There was no answer, but someone was definitely there. She could hear slight background activity.

"Hello?"

"Lisa Cuddy?"

It was a voice Cuddy didn't recognize.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Can I ask you a question? Do you value your life?"

Cuddy's eyes rose a few centimeters. "Excuse me?"

"Do you value the little everyday things? Being able to get up out of bed, walk to the bathroom, see yourself in the mirror? What if that were to change? What if…you suddenly couldn't get out of bed anymore, or have the ability to walk?"

"Who is this?" Cuddy asked again, not having a good feeling about this conversation at all. Her stomach dropped and her mouth suddenly went dry. She suddenly got up and looked out her windows, as if she had a hunch she was being spied on.

"Someone you're going to wish you never fucked with. I wouldn't go to sleep tonight if I were you. And don't notify the cops if you know what's good for you."

A loud click told Cuddy the other party hung up. Feeling worried, she quickly dialed Thirteen. Since she was already in the hospital and working on a case, it wasn't too hard to get a hold of her.

Cuddy tried keeping her cool after she couldn't get a hold of her after all. Her phone rang and rang and she wasn't answering her pager. Cuddy's pacing became repetitive as she waited for Thirteen to respond.

She only gave it not even five minutes when she gave up and went to find her.

As she left her office, she made a stop at the nurse's station to tell Brenda to notify her if anyone came in and looked suspicious. Brenda frowned at that request, but nodded in agreement. Cuddy thanked her and made her way up to diagnostics, walking faster than normal, but trying to keep a low profile at the same time. It didn't take much to see that something was bothering her. Anyone with eyes could notice.

"Where's Dr. Hadley?" she asked, casually walking into House's office.

House was busy on his computer watching some lemur show on YouTube. Naturally, what else would he want to do with his time? God forbid he actually worked every now and then.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"House, where is she? It's important. Not that I need to justify myself to you."

House popped a dorito into his mouth and talked as he chewed. "Well, you want to put it that way, find her yourself. I'll give you a hint. She's running errands for me."

Cuddy looked appalled at this. "When are you ever going to treat her like a human being and not some slave?!"

House sent a frown in her direction. "When you start becoming a believer in men again," she said, popping another dorito into his mouth and faked a smile.

Cuddy scoffed. But instead of walking out, she leaned her weight onto one leg and put a clenched fist to her hip, showing she was serious.

"Oh for god sakes woman, don't you give up?"

Cuddy didn't say anything as House sucked something from a straw and slurped as it came to the end. He annoyingly shook the cup full of ice and continued to slurp loudly, probably with the hopes of getting rid of Cuddy. She didn't move an inch.

After that didn't work, he leaned back and put his legs up onto the edge of the desk with a sigh of content. He resumed his programming without further acknowledging Cuddy's presence.

"Where is she, House?" Cuddy asked again.

House suddenly flinched and gasped. "Good god, you scared the crap out of me! Let people know you're there before you sneak up on them."

"I wasn't sneaking. Answer me or suffer the consequences." Cuddy's tone wasn't mean, or firm.

Nonetheless, House still didn't answer, so Cuddy did the next best thing—she unplugged the cord for his computer and everything shut off. She exposed the plug to him and then released it.

"No more monkeys for you until you tell me where Dr. Hadley is."

"For your information, they weren't monkeys, they were lemurs, and two, if I tell you, will you leave me alone for the rest of your life?"

"No," Cuddy said, wearing a smile. "It is my job to bother you to be sure you're doing yours. I wouldn't have to bother you if you were doing what you were supposed to be doing, would I?"

Suddenly, House covered his ears.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Your voice hurts," he said childishly.

"Fine, House, you want to know why I need to talk to her? And it's not because of me being lonely, or desperate for a woman's touch, or whatever other asinine thing your mind comes up with. I'm asking because—"

Before she could finish, the beeping of her pager stopped her. She felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Because why?" House prompted.

"None of your business," Cuddy responded and spun around to leave the office.

"You forgot to plug my computer back in!" he called after her.

"Do it yourself," she retorted and left his office to return to hers.

She called Thirteen when she was in the safe area of her own office.

"Where are you?" Cuddy asked, sounding anxious again, as if stepping back into her office had suddenly triggered what had happened in here just moments ago.

"Out getting pastries for House, why?" she responded, not sounding too fond of having to run House's errands.

"Have you talked to Lexi recently?"

"Yep. It was the usual, 'stay away from Lisa, blah, blah, blah.'"

"Well that blah, blah, blah part is what's making me start to look over my shoulder constantly."

"Did she say something to you?"

This game of hers was getting annoyingly repetitive. She was all talk and no action. It was the no action that bothered Cuddy the most. No one has ever threatened her before, whether it was just talk or not. She could only imagine what Lexi was capable of.

"Of course she did. It's all she ever does. Look, Remy, if this can't get under control, we can't see each other anymore. I will not be told that if I don't stop seeing you, I won't be able to get out of bed anymore. I can't…I can't function properly anymore."

"Wow, you certainly changed from last night. Everything we've been through, everything we've said to each other, you're going to throw it all away because of Lexi and her meaningless threats?!"

"Remy, you have no idea the kind of toll this is having on me."

"Oh sure, it's all about you, isn't it? Forget that I'm in the same scenario as you. Don't stick with me and see this through. Just automatically give up on us and move on." Thirteen's voice was full of sarcasm, but was strong enough to show the anger as well.

Cuddy's heart sank. "I'm sorry. Words can't explain how much you mean to me and what we've been through meant to me, but for the sake of my hospital and my own life, we can't be together anymore."

Thirteen was silent for a brief moment before speaking. "So that's it? You're just going to give up on me because of her." Her voice started breaking a bit.

"Please don't make this any harder on me than it already is."

"Oh so I should just make this easy on you for breaking my heart?! If you really did love me, you wouldn't be doing this right now. You're selfish, Lisa. Something goes wrong and you just take off without trying to fix it."

"Remy—"

"No. You know what, I should thank you. You've shown me that you're too weak to stand and I don't need someone like that in my life. And the name is Dr. Hadley."

Cuddy would forever remember that tone she used at the last sentence and the click on the other end being louder than most. The weight that had a hold of her heart was getting stronger. Cuddy placed the phone onto her desk and sank to her knees, crying helplessly. Was she wrong to make this decision? What would anyone else do if their partner's ex came after them and threatened their life and lives of others if you didn't stop seeing someone you loved unconditionally? Would they fight, or just give up?

Too weak to stand. Maybe Thirteen was right. Cuddy was giving up because she didn't know how to fight. She was afraid. She was even more afraid that even though she broke it off with Thirteen, Lexi would always be behind the curtain, making sure that the two would never even lay eyes on one another again.

This was far, far from over.

In fact, it was only just beginning.

------------------

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :) Suggestions are always welcome, too, since I like writing what the reader wants to read!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I am very much impressed with the amount of reviews for the past chapter. It's a record for this story and I thank everyone who reviewed! Those of you just reading and not reviewing, thank you sooo much too! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**--------------**

This wasn't high school, but by the way Cuddy and Thirteen were avoiding one another and Thirteen giving the cold shoulder when they passed one another in the hall, it might as well be. Forget the fact that they were two grown women in top professions. If anyone saw this and knew what it was about, they would definitely frown upon it. Everyone except for House, that is. He got a kick out of it.

"I heard that Cuddy sucks in bed, is that true? Or does she bite? Wow, that could so go both ways."

"House, I'm not in the mood for your euphemisms right now," Thirteen said, making it look very obvious she was side glancing out to the hallway after watching Cuddy walk by House's outer office. She had her hand up at the side of her face so it could hide her being noticeable, but it didn't work. As any high schooler would know, it screams being obvious and not discreet by any means.

"Wow, Cuddy looked hurt," House said, leaning up against the table and crossing his legs at the ankles. "I feel bad for her."

His tone showed he didn't.

"Of course now that she has some psycho that wants her dead, well I think I'd be fleeing the scene. You're an idiot."

"Oh right, like it's my fault Lexi decides to sabotage my dates. How was I supposed to know that?" Thirteen asked, reaching for her coffee mug on the table. Taub and Kutner exchanged expressionless glances. Foreman was the only one who showed his concern by facially expressing it that way.

"No, I meant you're an idiot for dating idiots. Only you would draw to you some idiot psycho. Where do you meet these people anyway?"

"House, this is hard enough on me as it is."

House scoffed. "Hard on you? What do you have to worry about? Your moron ex is after Cuddy, not you. You're not the one who has to look over their shoulder every time you let out a breath, wondering if it will be your last."

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Foreman piped up.  
All eyes were on him.

"You think I'm lying?" House sounded insulted, but it was only sarcasm. "Since when do I lie?"

"Since when don't you?" Thirteen countered.

House smirked at her. "Nice."

"Just let go on my personal life. Lexi won't touch your precious Lisa," Thirteen spat, having a bit of an attitude in that last sentence.

House chuckled at that. "The only reason I want her around is so I don't have to manipulate some future Dean of Medicine with a stick up his ass."

Just then, Cameron threw herself into the room, catching her breath as if she ran the whole way. By the looks of it, she has. "Your patient is in cardiac arrest."

"We do have pagers, you know," House said, tapping his pocket.

"I tried. None of you were answering."

Everyone felt their pockets and looked around their area, all puzzled.

"My pager is gone," Kutner said.

"Mine, too," Taub added.

So was Thirteen's, Foreman's, and House's as well.

"I just had it ten minutes ago," Taub said, rushing with the team to ICU.

"Lexi's trying to kill my patient," House said.

Thirteen sent a frown in his direction. "Real nice, House. You can't blame her for everything that goes wrong. Cardiac arrest kills 200,000 to 300,000 people a year."

"There's nothing to indicate why our patient would go into cardiac arrest. She has liver damage due to malnutrition. How long has she been like this?"

"Three minutes," Cameron said, rushing with them.

"Great. After five, she becomes a vegetable if she doesn't come out of this."

They arrived at the ICU. An entire team was working on controlling the young girl's cardiac arrest. The one watching the clock while giving CPR alerted everyone that they had only one more minute until there could be permanent brain damage if they couldn't get the blood flowing.

"What medications was she given?" House asked over the bustling.

"Five milligrams of lidocaine," someone answered him.

That wasn't enough. House's fellows knew that. The first one to make a move was Thirteen. She opened a few drawers that contained vials and needles until she came upon what she was looking for. By now, the patient was approaching four and a half minutes. Thirteen administered atrophine to smooth down the muscles and then glued her eyes to the monitor, hoping to see a change. It was a bit of a shot in the dark, but she wasn't sure what else to do. It was completely foolish to think that Lexi had anything to do with their pagers missing and their patient suddenly falling into cardiac arrest, but her mind wouldn't let her leave that thought. It was also clouding her better judgment.

"Four minutes and forty five seconds!" came the timekeeper.

House rushed over to the drawer and hastily fished through the syringes. "What were you thinking?" he scolded Thirteen. "Atrophine doesn't do anything in this situation!"

"It relaxes the muscles!" Thirteen defended.

"Can that wait until later?" Cameron asked, speaking of their bickering. "She has seven seconds, House."

"Oh that's only an estimation," he said, filling his syringe with ephinephrine.

"House, that could kill her," Kutner informed, eyes widening.

"Four more seconds and she'll already be there," he said, not taking any chances. They had to get her heart going.

Right after House injected his patient with the ephinephrine, the heart monitor came to life again. The team relaxed and got the patient back into normal sinus rhythm. No one was positive on what caused the patient to slip into cardiac arrest with no former symptoms or indications. It was a mystery to them, but at least she would be okay now and monitored closer until her discharge.

"Your girlfriend is a real piece of work," House said, walking with his team back to the office.

"And you're really sad for blaming this on someone, specifically Lexi, when you know she couldn't set foot in this hospital without being noticed, especially now after she already came in once to talk to Cuddy. Security has her picture."

"Okay, well about Cuddy? She has perfect reasoning to steal your pager and try to get even."

"House, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Cuddy would not risk a patient's life just to get even with someone. Actually, forget trying to get even. She wouldn't even hold a grudge for more than a minute. I would blame Lexi before I blamed Cuddy."

"Ooh you're calling her Cuddy again. How dramatic," House teased.

"Okay, guys, how about this—we don't blame anyone and we stop the bickering," Foreman said, growing tired of this foolishness. He didn't like high school and certainly didn't want to relive it. "It was nature taking its course."

"Without prior conditions?" House said doubtfully.

"It's been known to happen. Maybe she was allergic to something we gave her here. You never know. And I'm sorry but no one can waltz into this hospital and suddenly give a patient cardiac arrest. At least no one who doesn't know what they're doing. Plus, her room is being watched. I think someone would be notified if any unauthorized personnel visited her."

"Has she had any guests recently?" Kutner asked.

"Kutner!" Thirteen scolded.

"Just asking…jeez," he murmured.

"Just drop it. All of you. Lexi doesn't have the balls to hurt anyone. She's all talk and no walk."

If they stuck around long enough, they would see a certain blonde come from around the corner, holding an empty syringe.

"All talk and no walk, huh? We'll see about that."

The empty syringe was tossed into the nearest trash bin. Now it was time to go pay the lovely Dean of Medicine a visit.

Discreetly, of course.

--------------------

**I don't have the next part written yet, so it would be nice to get some ideas flowing! Help me, guys! Of course, it's strictly optional :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great reviews for the past chapter, everyone! Is it just me or is the fanbase for Thirteen and Cuddy growing more popular? Shrug. Oh, and whoever doesn't hate Lexi by now, you will by the end of this chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

Cuddy knew what Lexi looked like. She recalled how she made an entrance on her before. Too bad. She would've much liked to enjoy walking in on her dropping some huge random bombshell on her. God she hated Cuddy with a passion. Okay, so Lexi was well aware she didn't have the fancy job and the six-figure sum a year, but that didn't mean anything! Other than that, there was no difference between the two. At least that's what Lexi thought. She couldn't see that what she was doing was wrong. Her mind wouldn't conceive the thought for a second. She had Remy and Lisa walking around on eggshells and she didn't give two cares in the world about it. She wanted more. Drama and revenge was her double middle name.

But something had to be done. She already induced cardiac arrest on Remy's patient. Now she had to go further. The two sleeping together was just inconceivable and wrong. They were warned about it. They knew what would happen if they went through with it. Still, it didn't stop. And that pissed Lexi off.

Something needed to be done. No one goes against her orders and lives to tell about it. Her blood boiled at the thought and she was just crazy enough to follow through against those who screwed her over. Think of a heartless human being whose sole intent is to make other people miserable just for the hell of it. That's Lexi.

Before making a stop at Dr. Cuddy's office, she stalked upstairs to make sure that Remy was back in the office. She took the back stairs. She saw House's fellows, as well as Remy, but didn't see House. She didn't care. House wasn't important. As long as Remy was in there and looking busy.

Lexi kept her head down and trotted to the elevators. She didn't look around while waiting for one to come up. When the doors opened, she slipped inside and pressed the ground floor. Just as she looked up, the end of a cane reached up just before the doors closed, pushing them open again. He entered as well, giving her a stare.

"You can get in a lot of trouble for being here," he said.

"I was visiting a patient. What's it to you?"

"That patient didn't happen to go into cardiac arrest, did he?"

Lexi's eyes met his. She didn't expect for him to catch on so fast. How could he know? She didn't make herself known at all while they were in ICU.

House used the tip of his cane to press the emergency stop button in the elevator. Lexi rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"What do you want here?" he asked as the alarm started going off.

"Actually, Dr. House, I was just leaving, so if you don't mind…" He cut her off with his cane when she reached out to pull the button.

"You're becoming quite the story around here. How did you get past security?"

A small smirk formed at the corner of Lexi's mouth. "Maybe I shut him up. You ever think of that?"

House's face grew serious. "How?"

"It's amazing what men will do for a quick roll in the hay, Dr. House." If Lexi was stuck with House, she might as well make the best of it. He obviously wanted answers. She wouldn't let him have them so easily.

"Aren't you supposed to be a lesbian?"

She shook her head, smiling sweetly. "Nope. Remy and me swing both ways. You should see her in a threesome with men. I'm assuming you have the hots for her, right? You hired her because she's good eye candy?"

"Cuddy made me hire her," he said, drinking Lexi in with his eyes. She was very stunning. Her pin straight blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, side bangs pinned up to the right, and her cute little purple sleeveless top revealed her midriffs. House forced his eyes to her ocean blue ones, trying not to take in the more obvious and alluring features of her beautiful body. It was easy to look into her eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than him. Although that didn't stop him from dropping his eyes to her exposed cleavage.

"You like what you see, Dr. House? I know I do," she said, taking a hold of his hand. "Do to me what you dream about doing to Remy and Lisa. If Remy doesn't do it for you, I know Lisa does."

House shook her hand off his. "Don't touch me."

Lexi's smile/smirk remained. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dr. House. Just how valuable is Lisa's life to you?"

"Don't threaten Cuddy just because I told you not to touch me."

She pinned House up against the corner of the elevator and brought his hand around to cup her ass cheek through her tiny skirt. House ripped his hand away when his pinky finger touched actual exposed flesh belonging to her ass.

"You're the one who stopped the elevator. I figured you wanted to get to know each other."

"I wanted to know what your issue with my boss was. Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

Lexi chuckled and drew the tip of her pointer finger down the middle of his chest and stopped at his stomach. "Hardly."

"Get…away from me," he said, willpower starting to fade. He was never able to resist a beautiful woman, even if she is a convoluted psychopath.

Lexi's hands roamed down both his thighs as far as her arms could stretch. House just stood there and took it. There's really not much he could do.

Although there was one thing he had in mind. He reached his cane out to release the emergency button. The elevator roared back to life and the bell seized its ringing.

Lexi let out her lower lip in pout. "Oh, why did you have to go and do that? We were having such a good time," she whined.

"I better not see you around here again, you understand me?" House tried to sound serious but failed miserably. He was starting to miss the sweet smell of Lexi when she backed off. He was just acting like a typical male, not someone concerned about what damages this woman could do.

Lexi licked her lips, smirk remaining. "No deal."

When the doors opened, Cuddy was standing right there with the repair crew that worked on the elevators. When she saw Lexi, her eyes widened a few centimeters and her mouth dropped. It took a lot to scare Cuddy, but right now, Lexi was all it took.

"Call security," she said hurriedly to no one in particular. "Now."

"Oh don't bother, I'm leaving," Lexi said snobbishly to Cuddy, eyes scanning her with disgust as if she were the most revolting thing alive. "You have horrible taste in clothing, by the way."

There's not much Cuddy could do at this point except for watch her walk out of her hospital, unless security got to her before she did, which was unlikely. They were called, but if Lexi did what she said she did to the security earlier, no one would be coming to stop her. Lexi knew this and walked out of there with her head high.

"Where the hell is my security?!" Cuddy asked aloud, throwing her arms out.

She looked back at House, who was just now stepping out of the elevator, clearing his throat. Cuddy's eyes widened once more when she saw his package below the belt. She looked up at him, wearing a frown.

"Do you have no limits?" she asked with disgust.

"Regardless of who she is, she's got spunk and a great body."

He walked away, but Cuddy hurried to catch up to him. "I'm glad your definition of spunk entails a woman that shows no repentance in threatening people. What did you do with her in there? Who stopped the elevator?"

"I did. And nothing happened. I figured we'd wait until after hours when it's safe to come to my apartment. We were just going through the foreplay right now. Or at least trying to. Unfortunately seeing your face dropped all my excitement."

Cuddy was appalled. "In case you haven't noticed, House, she's crazy. She threatened me."

"She also said you had no fashion sense. I agree. Excuse me while I go nap in the bathroom until it's time to go home."

Cuddy spun House around and pinned him up against the wall in the hallway. Luckily enough the hallway was currently vacant.

"This isn't a joke. Lexi isn't that other cute girl that once had a crush on you and there's no medical excuse for this one. She's dangerous."

"That's what you said about the last one. What was her name? Ali? I could've so hit that."

"You are not hitting this one, House, so help me god, I will fire you for real this time."

"You have no control who I sleep with, Dr. Cuddy. And I never heard her threaten you. You could just be making that up."

"We are not having this discussion, House!" Cuddy shrieked. He was so unyielding that it was making her sick.

"Good, then can I pretend it never happened?" House had no intention of sleeping with Lexi, even though she could beat his hookers any day just by looking at them. He just liked messing with Cuddy. The look on her face was priceless. He wished he had a camera.

"You know my expectations. Get back to work."

Cuddy left immediately. When she got back to the nurse's station, she noticed Thirteen there and cussed in her mind. She forgot she had clinic duty after the debriefing. She was to do clinic duty if their patient was steady. Evidently, he was.

The two nearly flinched when their eyes met from across the room. Thirteen didn't appear to be either hot or cold towards her with just eye contact alone, but who knows what she had brewing inside. After that phone call to Cuddy just earlier today, it sounded like Thirteen would just up and quit. Cuddy remembered her words clearly-- "too weak to stand." She was right. Even now, she was having trouble focusing. She runs at the first sign of conflict.

But she didn't want to run out on Remy. Things would be so much different if Lexi wasn't in their lives. They would be able to be a couple. Cuddy wasn't being fair to her. She was giving up.

Thirteen grabbed the folder that Brenda gave her and slipped into an exam room away from the hallway Cuddy emerged from. Cuddy disappeared back into her office before the first tear could gather in her eye. However, she didn't make it very far. She didn't even make it to the second set of double doors when she pivoted on her heels and appeared back in the clinic. Brenda found this weird but didn't say anything. Cuddy marched into exam room one, throwing the door open. Thirteen didn't have a patient as it turned out. She was sitting on the exam table, hunched over when Cuddy found her. Cuddy didn't ask her why she didn't have a patient and right now she didn't care.

"I'll show you who's too weak to stand," Cuddy said, marching over to her and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

She pulled Thirteen off the table as their lips smashed together. Both of them wrapped themselves up in this heated, passionate kiss that immediately wiped all of their fears and troubles away. It was only focused on them and their desires for one another.

But it would have to wait. Tonight, they would settle their differences and come to a conclusion after spending time in Cuddy's bed.

Meanwhile, across town, House was settling differences of his own. He opened the door to reveal a familiar blonde standing there, wearing a men's button up formal shirt with loose fitting pants that went all the way to the ground.

"May I come in?" she asked, playing with the uppermost button on the shirt with a grin.

House stepped aside. He lost all his senses when it came to beautiful women. He especially lost it when she tore off the shirt and pants to reveal a one-piece leather outfit with fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. All the blood rushed to his groin instantly.

"Hi, I'm Lexi," she said, approaching him slowly.

House couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hi, I'm Greg," he responded and then pulled her to him and kissed her, not exactly realizing the type of trouble he would be in if word ever got out.

It was the perfect way to get back at Cuddy. Instead of hurting her directly, she would do it passively and would be able to keep this going a little longer. She loved the chase and Cuddy would certainly want to hunt her down after this one. Ruining lives is what Lexi did best and she wanted to see that she destroyed Remy and Cuddy's relationship, one way or the other. And if this didn't work, Cuddy would be next.

---------------------

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update (end of July?) but the story's back, at least for now. It just randomly hit me to work on it, and before I knew it, I had another chapter done. I don't know how many of you out there are still interested in this story, but for those of you who PMed me and pleaded with me to continue, I hope you like it! Your opinions matter and will determine whether or not this story stays continuing, or dies right here. Extra thanks to huddy_aimee (is that still your pen name? haha) for sending me a facebook reminder to get off my ** and continue this story! (really, she's not that harsh, but it was a great influence nonetheless ^^)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_I'll show you who's too weak to stand," Cuddy said, marching over to her and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt._

_She pulled Thirteen off the table as their lips smashed together. Both of them wrapped themselves up in this heated, passionate kiss that immediately wiped all of their fears and troubles away. It was only focused on them and their desires for one another._

_But it would have to wait. Tonight, they would settle their differences and come to a conclusion after spending time in Cuddy's bed._

_Meanwhile, across town, House was settling differences of his own. He opened the door to reveal a familiar blonde standing there, wearing a men's button up formal shirt with loose fitting pants that went all the way to the ground._

_"May I come in?" she asked, playing with the uppermost button on the shirt with a grin._

_House stepped aside. He lost all his senses when it came to beautiful women. He especially lost it when she tore off the shirt and pants to reveal a one-piece leather outfit with fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. All the blood rushed to his groin instantly._

_"Hi, I'm Lexi," she said, approaching him slowly._

_House couldn't take his eyes off her._

_"Hi, I'm Greg," he responded and then pulled her to him and kissed her, not exactly realizing the type of trouble he would be in if word ever got out._

_It was the perfect way to get back at Cuddy. Instead of hurting her directly, she would do it passively and would be able to keep this going a little longer. She loved the chase and Cuddy would certainly want to hunt her down after this one. Ruining lives is what Lexi did best and she wanted to see that she destroyed Remy and Cuddy's relationship, one way or the other. And if this didn't work, Cuddy would be next._

----------------

House awoke at nine-thirty that morning, sprawled out haphazardly on the bed, along with the blankets. Right away, he noticed a sudden throbbing in his temple. He had been drinking last night.

Last night…What happened last night? Who was here with him? It's pretty obvious that sex went on here, for him being naked was the first clue. Second was dried up fluids all over his brown sheets.

House sat up with a groan, holding his head with his hands. The stupid sun that poured in through the windows wasn't doing a thing to help with his headache.

Pushing by the brutal rays, he came to a stand and looked for his boxers. He found them in a heap at the end of his bed. Did he have a hooker over last night? He didn't remember making a phone call. Then again, he didn't remember much that went on last night.

Heading out to the empty living room, he looked around, as if expecting the answer to drop from the ceiling. On his coffee table lay a few full size empty bottles of kettle one. That's right…he purchased those last night, wanting to rid Lexi from his mind, along with everything else that was happening at the hospital. But when has he ever drank so much that he didn't remember what was going on, or didn't remember having sex with someone? It's like he blacked out, but was still mobile. Kettle one didn't have that affect on him, no matter how much he drank in one sitting. If anything, it would make him pass out, not sleepwalk.

Heading into the kitchen to make coffee and free himself from the headache, his mind took him back to yesterday when Lexi trapped them inside the elevator and tried to seduce him. He remembered the look in her eyes. It was the look of evil, no question about that. Behind those baby blues was a plan that would soon be put into action. It wasn't an ordinary, run of the mill plan either—it was dangerous, and it involved Thirteen and Cuddy.

The more he tried to think, the more his head hurt. To top it off, he was late getting to the hospital this morning. Going in with a hangover wouldn't be anything new. He's done worse things to himself AT the hospital to mess with his mind and mobility, but to usually achieve something.

With his coffee, he washed down a few Tylenol and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. The quieter it was around the apartment, the harder it was to concentrate. Maybe white noise from the shower would help him remember something. The reasons behind him getting drunk was no mystery to him. He didn't even care that he had sex unconsciously. What was really eating at him was who he had sex with. Didn't this person know that he was bombed? Who would take advantage of him in that situation? Not even a hooker would stick around to sleep with someone who was that drunk.

What did he say? What did he do? Was he asleep and whoever was here dragged him into bed and had their way with him? No, that's stupid. He willingly walked into his own bedroom, probably carrying the woman in his arms. He assumed he didn't have pain, for it was probably blocked by the booze.

Could it have even been possible that he was drugged and forced to have sex? But who would do that? Who would want to get even with him enough to do something of the sort?

House finished his shower. White noise didn't help for shit. He was just as lost as he was when he stepped in the shower. He towel-dried himself off and then used the towel to wipe the steam off the bathroom mirror. The shower did help relieve some of the tension though. He felt himself start to relax and decided that he'd let it come to him when it came to him.

* * *

"House! You're late," Cuddy said the second House put one foot past the automatic doors belonging to the clinic.

House still had his headache and cowered up at the sound of Cuddy's loud tone that bounced off the four walls of the clinic. "Thank you for the obvious fact, hall monitor. I bet you weren't on time either with your late night booty call and all."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and slapped a red file against his chest. "You're doing clinic duty."

House stepped away, leaving the file still in Cuddy's hand. "No, thanks. I'm busy."

Cuddy followed hot on his trail. "I'm not going to ask you again. Your team is fine. They're already working on the case from yesterday, running tests."

House frowned. "Since when are you so well-versed on what my team is up to? Oh, I know, since you started messing around with one of my female ducklings."

"Clinic!" Cuddy shouted. "Now!"

House recoiled again. "Christ, woman, stop shouting in my ear!"

He hurriedly pushed the button to the elevator.

"House, I'm serious," she said, speaking a little lower this time.

"Why are you so afraid for me to go see my team? Either they're not doing what you say, you don't want me to see Thirteen, because you're afraid she won't have the hots for you anymore once I get a hold of her, or…she's not there at all. Late night last night?"

"That's none of your business, and that's not the point," she said icily. "I'm your boss, and when I tell you to do something, I want you to do it."

House frowned at her. "Are you sure you're getting laid? You're way too uptight."

The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. Cuddy followed him.

"You're coming up, too? How nice. Your girlfriend will enjoy your company. Do you guys do that public affection thing? I can see her doing that, but you having a difficult time with it. You're the submissive one, right?"

Cuddy immediately regretted stepping into the elevator with him. "I want you to take your ass back down to the clinic and start your clinic duty," she said in a prior matching tone.

"Wouldn't you want your girlfriend to do it? That way she's closer to you and you can occasionally peek out your office doors and become all oogily-eyed at one another. Maybe even slip into an empty exam room, and kill some morning hours."

"Don't be ridiculous," she muttered.

"You guys are practically doing that already. It shouldn't be any news."

They both looked at one another simultaneously. He had a smirk on his face, while Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. How could he possibly know that? It happened after he was gone yesterday! And that was only because Cuddy wanted to prove a point to Thirteen.

"Better not let Lexi find out you're still boffing her ex. She might end up pulling a cliché and coming after you with a meat cleaver or a scythe. Which do you think is more fitting for a bitch in heels?"

Cuddy was grateful when the doors opened. They both stepped out. "Do not mention her again in this hospital, or I will fire you," she threatened before taking the lead and heading towards his office.

"She needs to get laid more often," House said to himself as Cuddy stormed off.

Just then, Wilson came out of his office, but stopped in the doorway when he saw House just standing there.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Everything but the sky," House said.

"Hangover still?" Wilson asked.

House nodded, but then caught himself. "Wait, you said 'still,'"

Wilson didn't think anything of it. "Yeah."

"Which means you knew I'd have one."

"House, you know you have a habit of calling me when you're drunk."

House's eyes widened a bit. "I called you last night?"

"Yeah—"

"Get back in your office," he interrupted.

Wilson was puzzled, but granted that request and slipped back inside, turning the light on. House began immediately talking as soon as the door was shut.

"What time did I call you?"

"Uh…Ten, ten thirty or so, maybe some time in between. Why? What's going on?"

"I don't remember a thing that happened last night. The last thing I remember is sitting on my couch, polishing off the first bottle of kettle one about nine o'clock."

Wilson shrugged. "So, you passed out."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. The next thing I remember, I'm waking up in my bed this morning after sleeping with someone. The catch is, I have no recollection at all of last night, or who I slept with."

Instead of finding this matter serious, Wilson laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"This isn't funny!" House said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"House, it's classic you. I don't find this at all odd."

"What did I say when I called you?" he asked.

Wilson played along. "Nothing much, just that you were drunk off your rocker again and complimented Cuddy's features, much like you always do. I believe you also mentioned Thirteen, but that part was a bit hazy."

"I didn't say who I was sleeping with?"

Wilson shook his head. "Probably because they didn't show up there yet."

House snapped his fingers. "Exactly. If I called a hooker, I would have had to call two hours in advance to get someone. I called you at ten. If I didn't brag about a hooker, or that I was getting lucky, like I usually do, a hooker didn't show up last night."

Wilson shrugged. "Maybe it didn't cross your mind."

"Since when doesn't it cross my mind to brag that I got lucky, Wilson?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, that's true. So how about this…how do you know you didn't get lucky with yourself?"

House grimaced at him. "You're sick, you know that."

Suddenly, Wilson's face grew serious. "Wait, House, don't move."

House didn't move. His eyes followed Wilson's that landed somewhere on his neck or upper chest area. "What?"

Wilson moved closer to examine something on the side of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" House asked, feeling a tad uncomfortable that he was being examined like this.

"You break out when your skin is punctured by a needle, right?"

House immediately brought up his hand and felt the soft skin of his neck, only to discover the surface was a bit bumpy. Both of them had the same look on their faces after that.

"Oh damn," House said and then found himself looking in one of Wilson's small wall mirrors. A very small, almost unnoticeable puncture mark was there and the area surrounding it was a tad red, like a rash. It's not obvious, which is why he missed it himself, and Cuddy overlooked it as well.

"Someone drugged you to sleep with them?" Wilson asked.

"Son of a bitch," House murmured, having an idea who it could be.

"Lexi," Wilson said after a small pause, taking the word right out of House's mouth.

"That still doesn't explain why I don't remember letting her into my apartment."

"You were drunk."

"Not THAT drunk," he said, turning quickly on his heels and limping to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Wilson asked, wondering if he should follow him.

"To see my favorite duckling."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

House walked by his outer office to see Thirteen sitting at the table and Cuddy leaning up against it, back facing the window. When he walked in, both heads turned towards him.

"No, don't stop. I'm sure whatever it is you're talking about is very exciting," he said sarcastically.

"We were talking about the case," Cuddy said truthfully.

"Since when do you come up here and talk about the case?"

"Since you don't," Cuddy countered, wearing a grin.

"I'm sure you two have better things to talk about, like whose turn it is to wear the hot leather suit and crack the whip."

"Are you finished?" Thirteen asked, not liking his wry sense of humor and keeping on a straight face.

"Actually, no. Cuddles, please leave the room. I have something to discuss with Thirteen."

Thirteen and Cuddy exchanged glances, both of them facially asking one another what this could be about. Cuddy accepted it with a nod.

"I'll see you later," she said and left the office to get back to work.

"What did I do this time?" Thirteen asked dryly once Cuddy was gone.

"Have you ever had a night of wild, passionate, monkey sex, and not remembered it in the morning?"

Thirteen shrugged after pausing with a frown. "Uh…yeah. I was a teenager once, you know."

"Drug or alcohol induced?"

Her frown grew bigger. "Sometimes both. Why do you ask?"

"Lexi, has she ever injected you with something that caused you to black out and not remember what happened the night before?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, House. I'm not…very comfortable talking about her. Taub and Kutner went to go run some tests and Foreman—"

"I don't care about the case!" House said loudly. "Your ex came to my apartment last night, injected me with some mystery serum," he pointed to his neck, "and then seduced me."

Thirteen laughed, but no humor came from it. " That…is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why would you say that? It's not like you have anything against her. Don't make mine and Lisa's problems your business. I know this is just another way for you to snoop around in our lives."

"Oh, right, because I always go around with stories about people injecting me with some short term memory stuff and then sleeping with me just for kicks and giggles. If I wanted to get involved with you and Cuddy, I'd stand outside her bedroom window and get cheap thrills watching you two have sex."

Thirteen stood up and left the table. "Lexi has no motive for getting you involved. Excuse me."

Thirteen left the room, leaving House to stand there and possibly second guess everything that he just allowed and convinced himself to believe was real.

---------------

**Thanks for reading, whoever is still reading ^^**


End file.
